The Black Rider
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: Shinjiro Aragaki may look like an average day punk, but he is also an excellent chef. And is now given a chance to enter in the best cooking school in japan. Will he be up to the challenge, to become one of the best chef around? Will he be able to unlock his true power.
1. Dish 1

**I do not own food wars, please support the official release…**

…

 **In an Orphanage…**

A teen with long dark brown hair, wearing black turtleneck shirt with a red pea coat wear a pair of jeans, brown western shoes, was inside a kitchen, he was making dinner, "Aright, the pasta is done cooking. The parmigiana is has already been settled. Now to check on the chicken breast", he look at a grill he had, the chicken piece had a nice grilled look to them, "Alright, there done!".

He then took the chicken piece off the grill and place them on a board, he soon began to dice up each piece of chicken, he then got the pasta he made and pour it in a bowl. He then pour the parmigiana sauce over the pasta, he garb the diced up pieces of chicken, place them on top of the parmigiana pasta. He soon mixed it with the pasta, the chicken help give the pasta a wonderful aroma. He then took the bowl outside and place it on a table with other kinds of foods, such as caesar salad, garlic bread, ice berry tea and lasagna.

He then began to set up plates, forks and knives around the dishes. He then open a door of a the dinner, "Alright, Sister the food ready. Tell the kids to get their ass down here to eat!".

"Shinjiro Aragaki. How many time have I told you not use such language in this house!", an elderly female voiced scolded the teen for cursing.

"I lost count after a hundred. Just tell the kids to come down to eat or else food will get cold!", Shinjiro yelled back at the voice, he soon heard many small foot steps coming.

"Yeah, dinners ready!".

"Shinjiro made Italian cuisine this time.".

"I can't wait to eat!".

Soon children came in the dining hall, the sat down in each of their seats. Soon an elderly nun came down with them with a frown, "Sigh, youth I wished I have it with me".

"Calm, down in you old coot!", Shinjiro replied to the old woman, "Alright, kids. Dig in before the food gets cold!".

The children ages of 5 & 6 came running down and sat down on the table. They began to serve themselves, the nun soon stood next Shinjiro, "The children sure love your cooking, Shinji. I only wish you gone to school like Akihiko.".

The teen nodded in disagreement, "Nah, Aki can go to school. I can't go to I those places without falling asleep.".

"Sign, Shinji what will I do with you. Maybe you should go to culinary school!", the nun told the teen, "Your always cooking for the children and reading those old cook books in the library".

"I'll give some thought about it. Huh, I only wish Miki were still here.", Shinjiro mumble to himself, "She loved my cooking especially.".

The elderly nun place her hand on the teen's shoulder, "Now, now she wouldn't want you to feel down.".

 ***Knock *Knock**

Shinjiro and the nun heard the knock on the door. The nun went and open the door, "oh, it you!".

Shinjiro came towards the door, he saw a muscular old man with a long beard and hair, wear an olive yukata and had a large scar over his right eye, "Ha, ha, ha. Long time no see Leah!".

The nun sigh, "Senzaemon, why are you here? I thought I told you I never want to see your ugly mug.", she told the man with a venomous glare.

"Cruel as ever Leah. You see my car that I was driving in, broke down!", Senzaemon explained to the old woman, "I saw the weather it seem it about to rain, I was wondering if you could give me and my employees some shelter, since this is the only place I knew was close.".

The nun look at the man and sigh, "Fine, tell your employees to come in and to use the phone to call someone to help with your car.".

"Thank you!", the old man turn to his employees, "Hey, come in. My friend has agreed to let us stay here in the orphanage!".

Soon two men in black suits came in.

Leah turn to Shinjiro, "Do you mind them eating some of your food Shinji? They're probably hungry!".

Shinjiro shrugged, "yeah, it not a problem. But the only thing left is the Lasagna. If that okay with the old geezer.".

"Yes, that is fine. What is your name young man?", Senzaemon asked the young man.

"My name is Shinjiro Aragaki.", he gave him his hand and the old man shook it.

…

They came it the dining room, all of the children went to their rooms to sleep. Shinjiro went and cut the a piece of the lasagna and present it to Senzaemon, "Here, you go. It good thing the kids left you something to eat. They say that my food so good that they eat it entirely.".

"Hahahaha, I sure they must like your cooking!", the old man soon use a fork to cut a piece of the lasagna and eat it. His eyes soon widen, "mmmm!". Shinjiro was shocked by his reaction, "Lasagna, it has status of being in the gourmet world! How did you cook this young man!".

"Oh, well I got the recipe in a book I read. I was instructions to used a pot to put in the sausage, ground beef, garlic and onion to cook it. But, instead I used a Dutch pot instead, to get it to a well brown color. And then add crushed tomatoes, tomato paste, tomato sauce and water. Then used Italian seasoning, salt, pepper and parsley", he explained to the old man, "then made the noodles. In mixing bowl I combined ricotta cheese with egg. Then after the meat sauce was done I pour it in a tray, layered it with noodles and then pour in the ricotta cheese mixture on top of it, then layer it with mozzarella cheese. I repeat this until I have enough layers and then put it the oven.".

Shinjiro finished explaining his dish, he saw the elderly man with the upper body exposed, "What the hell?!".

"It his legendary strip!", Leah explain to Shinjiro, "He strips from his clothes when he eats good food.".

Shinjiro was still weirded out from the old man stripping in front of him, "Young man.", Senzaemon spoke to Shinjiro with a serious tone, "What school are you attending right now?".

"Well, to tell you the truth I haven't going to school for awhile.", Shinjiro replied to the old man, "All I've been doing is reading cook books, sleeping and cooking. If I were going to school I probably be in my third year by now.".

Senzaemon rubbed his bread, "I see, I'm surprised Leah hasn't teach you how to cook herself.".

Shinjiro rose an eyebrow, "Why would she? I never seen her cook before.".

"Ah, you see the cookbooks that you were using are the books that she had in her personal library. Back in her day!", Senzaemon told the young man, "She quite a chef back in her day.".

"Chef really were?", Shinjiro asked the muscular old man.

"You see Shinjiro.", the nun began to tell the teen, "This ape here, is the director of Totsuki Culinary school Senzaemon Nakiri. He and I were students back in the day, me the 2nd seated in the elite ten and him the 1st.".

Shinjiro eyes widen he had heard of Totsuki. He read it in a article one time, how it was the top culinary school in the world, that it had a 10% percent rate of graduation. He had even thought of going there, but decided it was too much work.

"Those books and knives in the kitchen were once mine, back in days at the academy.", Leah explain to Shinjiro, "I was call the " **Iron Maiden of Knowledge**.".

"Shinjiro Aragaki!", Senzaemon stood before the man, fully clothed once more and place his hand on his shoulder, "I would like to give you a chance to take the third year exam. Everyone who have taken this test have fail ultimately no one has ever pass it, but you I see something different. I see you as a knight who ride a magnificent black stallion, who have dedicated his life cooking in training yourself to make it your sword of cold steel. Your sword wishes to have a taste of the gourmet world!".

Shinjiro was stunned by his words, he has been called many things, but was never been called a knight before, " _Should I do it. I mean i've been teaching myself to cook for the kids, but mostly for Miki_.".

"You should do it Shinjiro", Leah told the teen as he tried to answer, "I have seen you grown in your cooking skills throughout the years. And I believe going to that school will help improve your skills even more and help you make some friends other then Akihiko. Most importantly Miki would have wanted you to do it.".

Shinjiro lowered his head, her words reach towards his heart, " _Miki_ ", … "Alright, i'll do it, I'm going to take the third year entrance exam. And i'm sure as hell! That i' going to pass that test no matter what!".

Senzaemon smiled widely, "With that kind of motivation! You will pass I know it! I will inform the school to put you in exam!".

Shinjiro nodded, " _Alright, I better get ready. I'm going to show you how well a self chef can be_.".

…

 **Totsuki Academy…**

A red hair girl in the school uniform with a brown vest walked around the halls of the school with a bag of chips in her hand, she is Kobayashi Rindou, she soon went in a office, "Hey, Eishi are you in here!". She when saw teenage with white hair on a desk with exhausted look, he was on a computer.

"Oh, hello Rindou! Did you come to do some paperwork with me!", Eishi asked weakly with some hope in his voice.

"Nope!", she calmly replied without hesitation. And cause the white haired teen to sulk, "I wondering if I can help do the first year exams, instead of the third years exam.".

"I'm sorry you can't!", Eishi replied to the red head, "We need someone to be in charge of the third year exam! We have Kuga and Kinokuni in charge of the second year exam, since their second year. I put you charge in charge of the third years since your a third year.".

"But, Eishi no has gone and apply to the exam, the last time someone took that test was when we are in middle school...huh?", Rindou was about to throw a fit, but soon saw someone had applied for the entrance exam!

"It looks like someone applied for exam!", Eishi look a the email that was just sent to him, "Let's see who has been applied. Name… Shinjiro Aragaki, Age…17, Cooking History Unknown, Cooking Style Unknown, Huh? This is confusing, why is he applying if he does have any history of cooking?".

Rindou soon saw something else in the application, "Look at this! By the Grace of the Chairman, Shinjiro Aragaki has been given a chance to take the third year test. Woah, the Chairman himself is the one who gave him the chance!".

Eishi soon look at the picture of the application, he saw the brown haired teen, "Shinjiro Aragaki. Rindou.", the redhead look at the first seated, "If Shinjiro passes the test I want you, to give me your opinion on him. He interests me.".

Rindou eyes widen by his words, and soon smiled, "Alright, I just hope he makes tasty food that all!", she then left the first seated office.

"Shinjiro Aragaki are you a man who can match me?", Eishi whispered to himself.

…

 **The end of the first chapter please review.**

 **And if you have recipes that I could use PM me.**


	2. Dish 2

**I do not own food wars or Persona, please support the official release…**

…

 **Totsuki School…**

Shinjiro arrive at the school as he was about to enter, he revive a phone call. The screen said 'Aki', so he went and pick it up, "Yo, Aki. What you want?".

" _Hey Shinji I go the knew from Leah, that your going to take the third year exam at a cooking school!_ "

"Yeah, I am.".

" _Man, that great Shinji. Your great cook no doubt that you be able to make it in._ ".

"Hmph, thanks Aki.".

" _By the way if your such a great cook. How come you haven't cook for me, huh? All I've been eating have been beef bowls!_ ".

"Huh? What do you mean dipshit. You eat that stuff because you like that stuff! Plus, why the hell would I cook for an idiot like you?".

" _Huh, idiot? If i'm idiot your a bigger idiot Shinji!"_

"Well at least not the one who makes wrestling matches in the middle of the night!".

" _Oh, yeah? What about that time you went and brought in that stray cat! I got scolded beside you by Leah!_ ".

"You know what bye! Talk to you never, Aki!", Shinjiro soon had enough of his friend and decided to hang up the phone.

He then enter the school, he followed the hallway that one of the attendants appointed him to go to find the Kitchen he was supposed to meet the examiners at. He found the entrance, but also saw a couch, "Man, I tried from that long bus ride. I'll take a quick nap before going in.". He then laid down on the couch.

…

Rindou was waiting for Shinjiro Aragaki to arrive, with her was Isshiki Satoshi and Kuga Tetsunori, "Aww, when is he coming? I want to taste his food!".

Kuga smirked, "Hmph, I guess he too much of a coward! I'll be taking my leave!".

"Oh, no you don't!", Rindou garb him from the arm, "I asked you to help me out! And you better not leave or I'll tell the director on you!".

Kuga scoffed and soon sat back down, Isshiki waited patiently, "I wonder what kind of food he cooks!".

The doors soon open to the kitchen the three was waiting, Shinjiro came in with his knife case, "Sorry, I'm late! I got sleepy and took a small nap at that couch outside.".

All three Totsuki students soon had a plank expression on their face, "So anyways let us introduced ourselves!", Rindou began to speak, "My name is Rindou Kobayashi.".

"I'm Satoshi Isshiki", the orange hair looking teen, "I hope you can make something delicious for us!".

"And My name is Tetsunori Kuga!", The one with a blonde highlighted portion, told him, "To tell you the truth I don't give a damned if you are!'.

"Hey, that was very nice! Kuga apologies!", Rindou scolded the Chinese ten.

"Nah, don't worry about!", Shijiro told Rindou, "That guy just pissed, because he ain't as tall as me!".

"The hell did you say!", Kuga screamed that the beanie wearing teen. Rindou and Isshiki covered their mouths from laughing out loud.

"Sorry, I can't hear you! Your too small to hear you from here!", He replied giving a little smirk.

"You, Son of a Bitch! I'll kill you!", Kuga threaten the tall teen. Soon a hand was placed on his shoulder, it was revealed to be Rindou.

"Now, Kuga! Don't go throwing a fit!", Rindou explained to her junior, "Shinjiro Aragaki do to the grace of the chairman! You are given a chance to take the third year examine! This test is nearly impossible to pass do to it high standards. And thanks to that, it is only able to be taken by the supervision of members of the Elite ten!".

" _Elite ten?_ ", Shijiro thought to himself, :what does that mean?".

Rindou gave a devious smiled, "Shall we introduce ourselves? I'm Rindou Kobayashi, the second seated.

"Satoshi Isshiki, the seventh seated.", Isshiki reintroduced himself.

"Tetsunori Kuga, the eighth seated.", Kuga also reintroduced himself as well.

Shinjiro eyes widen, " _These guys are apart of the elite ten. They say these guys are responsible for the entire school do to their skills in cooking and I'm seeing three of them!_ ".

Kuga saw his expression on Shinjiro expression, "HMph, Where's that confidence now?", as he finished those words he felt large pressure throughout the room, he turn to see Shinjiro. He saw an quick image of a black knight with blonde hair while riding a black stallion, Kuga flinch when he saw it.

"So, you guys are apart of the elite ten right?", he said to them with a smiled, "Good, I want to show you my skills! And I'm going to make sure you drop down fanit from my cooking!".

Rindou smiled at his confidences, "Well, then leet bring out your ingredient you be using!", soon a bunch of men came in with trays, of different vegetables, spices and meats. Rindou went towards one of the trays and pick up an whole chicken, "You must make a dish with chicken as the main ingredient! You have to make a dish out of it and you have no time limit. You think you can handle it?".

Shinjiro smiled, he rolled up the sleeves so of his jacket, "Hell, yeah bring it on!", he grab his knife case and open it! He soon began to pick his ingredients, a whole chicken, ground turmeric, ground coriander, black pepper, cayenne powder, salt, vegetable oil, mustard seeds, fenugreek seeds, large onion, cumin seeds, curry leaves, ginger paste, garlic paste, water, coconut milk and fresh lime juice.

Isshiki look at his ingredients, "it seems he's going to make curry!'.

"Oh, really! I love curry!", Rindou cheer in joy as Shinjiro began to cook.

Kuga only to continue to stare at Shinjiro.

Shinjiro first went and clean the whole chicken, he then began to cut up the chicken in a fast rate into 14 pieces. He place the chicken in a large bowl, and season with turmeric powder, coriander powder, black pepper, cayenne powder, black pepper, chili powder, and salt. He cover the bowl with plastic. He place the chicken in the refrigerator, "It will be an hour before the chicken is done. So got any question you want to asked me?".

To everyone surprise, Kuga was the first one to raise his hand, "Yeah, I got a question. Why do you cook?".

Shinjiro saw that Kuga wanted some answer, he smiled, "My best sister.", he replied, "She want something good to eat and I decided to try to cook for her.". He gave no more explanation to the Chinese question, Kuga still want to know more about him. So an hour had past, and Shinjiro pull the bowl of chicken out of refrigerator.

He then pour oil in a skillet in a large pan over a medium heat. He fry up mustard seeds, fenugreek, onion cumin seeds and curry leaves in the oil. The aroma filled the air, Rindou smelled it, it made her twitched a bit, " _It smells delicious!_ ".

He then place the garlic and ginger pastes in the pot. After a couple mins, he and in the marinated chicken, and soon a blast of aroma came out of it. All there examiner smelled it, it cause Rindou to drool.

Shinjiro then stirred in the coconut milk inside the pot, he stir it in until almost dry. He didn't want it stick to the bottom. He then stir in the lime juice, and cook until it was dry.

He garb three plates, he place in some pieces of the dry chicken in each plate. He then presented it to the examiner, "Present to you, **Spicy Dry Fried Curry Chicken.** ".

"Ohh, this look delicious!", Rindou commented, as all three of them grab a piece

With fork and took a bite out of it, they soon were blast away from extreme spiciness and flavor of the curry chicken.

…

 _All of them imagine that they were in an indian style castle. Rindou wore a purple belly dancer uniform, she dance in front of a king that was covered by a vale. Kuga and Isshiki were playing instruments that Rinou was dancing. Soon the vale, flew open to reveal Shinjiro wear a royal indian clothes with multiple rings on his hands. He got off his throne and went towards Rindou, he grab her by the waist and pulled her to him staring in her yellow eyes._

…

Rindou was blushing red, "Shinjiro, this curry is amazing! Maybe, a little to amazing for me!", she took another bite out of it, "You have my vote!".

Shinjiro smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it Rindou!". He look at the other judges, he saw Isshiki was on his seat and soon felt someone grabbing his hand. He saw Isshiki with anime tears.

"That simpling amazing Shinjiro-san... No Shinjiro-senpai! You have my vote, I have never tasted curry like this before!", Isshiki told the pea coat wearing teen.

Shinjiro weakly smiled at that 7th seated, "Thanks, but don't call me senpai. I aint into that shit.".

"Sorry, I can't do that!", Isshiki replied, "It too good to not call you my senpai! You must join polar dorm we currently have no third years and you would be a great example to the first years!".

Shinjiro wanted to argue but ultimately sigh in defeat, he turn to Kuga who only stared at the dish.

"So, what's your answer Kuga?', Shinjiro asked the chinese, wanting to know his answer.

Kuga sighed, "It good. Almost as good of food that we elite can make. But, you still need time to even match with one of us!".

"Well that settles it!", Rindou cheered and hug Shinjiro, "It looks like you enter the third year at Totsuki Academy, Shinjiro!".

He gave a smiled to the red head, "Thanks, Rindou.". It cause Rindou to blush a bit and let go of Shinjiro, "And by the way just call me Shinji. Okay?". She gave a quick nod to the teen, still having red in her face. He garb his belongs and left the kitchen.

"So, Kuga!', Rindou asked the 8th seated, "You said he was at least our level correct?".

Kuga gave a small nodded, "Yeah, I did. He seem to be at least at 5th seated level.".

"Yes, I agree with you Kuga.", Isshiki told his senior, "And I'm amazed he only just self trained! Just image how good he can become after the end of year.".

"He might just have Eishi have a run for his money for his seat!", Rindou commented out loud," _I guess I should go and tell Eishi_ ".

Kuga then left the kitchen as well, as walked through the halls, he still remeber the image of that black horse, " _Who are you Shinjiro Aragaki!_ ".

…

 **Later…**

Shinjiro walked out of the school with a smile on his face, with his acceptance letter in his hand, "I guess I made it Miki.". He then bump into a boy with red hair with a scar on his left eyebrow, "ops sorry kid didn't see you there!".

"Nah, it's okay!", the redhead saw the letter in his hand, "Oh, do you get accepted to the school?".

Shinjiro smiled, "Yeah, I did.", he saw the kid had a spark in his eyes.

"Well, don't you worry I'll pass the exam too!", the redhead proclaim to Shinjiro.

Shinjiro couldn't help, but smiled, "Good luck kid!". He then left the redhead in the plaza to go to the tell the knees to Leah and Aki.

…

 **Eishi office…**

He go the news from Rindou that Shinjiro Aragaki was accepted. He saw that he had the left overs of Shinjiro dish. When he had taste it, he was amazed how spicy and flavorful it was, he gave a small smiled, " I Think I found my Sous Chef.".

…

 **Please review and favor me..**


	3. Dish 3

**I do not own Persona and Food wars…**

…

 **The opening ceremony...**

Shinjiro sat on a seat, that he saw as he enter behind stage. Every freshman lined up outside for the open ceremony. Shinjiro personally didn't want to give introduction to the freshman, he wanted to avoid it and try to find a place to lay low for awhile. But, thanks to his new classmate Rindou, she drag his ass to be there and give a speech.

"Man, this suck!", The pea coat wearing teen sighed. Soon someone came in it was a girl with orange blonde hair, purple eyes and wearing the school uniform.

She look to see Shinjiro, "oh, you must be the third year that has pass the exam correct?", he gave simple nodded, "I see my name is Erina Nakiri.".

"Shinjiro Aragaki.", he plain replied to the girl, and soon remember the name Nakari, "Wait, Nakari. Are you relative to the old geezer director?".

"Yes, I am! He my grandfather.", she replied to the third year, "He told me about you Shinjiro! He called you a jagged unpolished diamond, that since shine, but only needs to be polished and cut to take full shape.".

Shinjiro smirk at her words, "Hmph, that old man didn't need to say about me. I'm just guy who likes to cook.".Erina then sat next to him.

"I just hope what my grandfather said is true Shinjiro-san. You are the very first senior to pass the third year exam.", she told him, "You have started to get targeted by many students.".

Shinjiro eyes widen, "Huh, really now? Well bring it on I'll kick their asses.".

…

Soon the ceremony started the ,director began to give out a speech, Shinjiro decided to take a nap, since he didn't want to listen to a speech . After awhile he woke up and saw Erina yelled at a red head teen he met briefly yesterday, "oh, it you.".

The red head turn to see Shinjiro, "oh, it's you! See I told you I would pass. Never got your name by the way!".

"The name is Shinjiro Aragaki. I'm a third year, nice to meet you.", he replied to the redhead.

"I'm Soma Yukihira! You say your a third year! Does that make you my Senpai?", Soma asked Shinjiro.

"Yeah, but call me that.", he told Soma in annoyed tone, "I ain't that grand with honors suffixes.".

"Hmm, I see. So aren't you going up there and introduce yourself to the freshman, Aragaki-San?", he asked Shinjiro with smirk on his face.

Shinjiro heard the Director calling his name, "Shit, I guess your right. Will talk later, I got to go and make a speech and some shit.".

"Okay, good luck out there!", Shinjiro soon left to go on stage he saw that Senzaemon smiled at him.

"Allow me to introduce to the third year student who was able to pass the third year exam through the 92 years of the school existence, Shinjiro Aragaki, "The Black Rider!".".

Many freshman turn see the punk looking student, Shinjiro gave a death glare to the crowd. Many, student felt the pressure he gave off and shutter to n fear, he then stood in front of the promenade, "Right, then all of you know my name thanks to the old geezer here.", he pointed at the director, who smiled at his comment, "There two things that going to tell you guys. First, sure as hell you calling me your senpai, that annoys the shit out of me. Second, don't suspect me to fall behind, i'm here to give it my all. I ain't holding back you got that!".

The Freshmen flinch from his words.

"Many Shinjiro- Senpai is scary!".

"He way different from that Rookie from couple minutes ago. We better not mess with him.".

"I hope he doesn't kick our asses.".

Shinjiro then left the stage to go back where Soma and Erina was, he went and sat on one of the chairs, "Well that done, I just need to wait for my classy to strat.".

"Wow, really speak out your mind, Shinjiro-senpai!", Soma commented to Shinjiro speech.

"I told everyone not to call me that!", Shinjiro yelled at his junior.

Erina continued to stare at Shinjiro, " _He has certain pressure in his look. It feels that he could finish person in one go! Is this why my grandfather gave him the chance?_ ".

…

Shinjiro laid on bench in the plaza of the school, he didn't feel to go to his class right away. He worried that a certain someone would drag him to class, "Man, it be pain if..".

"Shinji!", a voice yelled the teens name.

"Well, speak of the devil. Hey, Rindou.", Shinjiro greeted the red as he got up from the bench.

"Why, aren't you in class! Your lucky that you have as class me to bring you in!", Rindou scolded her fellow third year.

"Alright, calm your ass down Rindou.", he got up from bench, "I was taking a quick nap.".

"Very, funny. If you don't want to go to class, you should let me on it too!", Rindou pouted at the beanie wearing teen, "Come, or else you'll be late.". He did what he was told and follow the girl, "Hey, are you doing anything after school, Shinji!".

"No, why?".

Rindou gave the beanie wearing teen a sly smile, "The first seat wants to meet you".

Shinjiro eyes widen by her response, "The first seat?".

…

After sleeping through some classes, getting scolded from the teachers and Rindou for doing so and making the recipes as instructed, he and Rindou went to go meet the first seat.

"Well, here his office Shinji!", Rindou told the punk looking student, "Come on he's waiting!".

Both seniors enter the office, as he did he saw a teen with teen with white hair wear school uniform without the blue blazer and the tie loosely, "So your Shinjiro Aragaki?".

Shinjiro felt the pressure from the guy, " _woah, he's something else_ ", he gave himself time to respond, "Yeah the hell wants to know?".

He then saw the white hair teen finished by his words and looked he was about faint, "i'm sorry! I didn't mean to agitate you!".

Shinjiro soon had a blank look on his face, "Is this guy for real?", he saw the first seat try to straighten himself, "Sorry, for scary you!".

"No, no it's fine. My name Eishi Tsukasa, it a pleasure to meet you!", he gave his hand to Shinjiro and both of them shook each other hands.

"So is there any reason why wanted me here?", Shinjiro asked Eishi.

Eishi smiled at him, "I wondering if you could be my sous chef.".

"Huh? Sous chef? Me?", Shinjiro was confused by Eishi request.

"Yes, it a request I wish to give you.", Eishi told the punk looking student, "I tasted the curry you made. It taste is equal to one of the elite ten. And it gave me an interest to your cooking.".

"Really? I mean I'm self taught. You got experience in being taught different cooking methods and styles.", he began to tell the two, "I ain't that good.".

He then got slap on the back of his head by Rindou, "Don't say that!".

"Ow! What the hell!".

"Shinji! You were able to make me and another two seated members be impressed by your work! So don't go and putting yourself down!", Rindou complain to the teen.

Shinjiro looked at the redhead and sigh, "Alright I see you point. But, how do we test out if i'm even at your level?".

Eishi smiled at his words, "How about having a shokugeki with one of the elite members?".

"A what?", Shinjiro was confused by his words.

"Oh, you don't really don't know, what they are do you!", Eishi told the pea coat wearing teen, " You see they are a battle between two parties and each side must lay out their "compensation", or something they must give up if they were to lose the both competitors must have the compensation to be equal. It will be judged by an odd number of judges, to avoid being a tie. The shokugeki will be a set on a date and will have a theme to follow by.".

Shinjiro nodded, "I see, that seem fun. It better than beating someone up with a bus sign.".

The comment made both Rindou and Eishi confused, "So any way Shinjiro.", Eishi told the beanie wearing teen, "Would this prove to be a test of being my right hand man?".

Shinjiro rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess that okay. But, don't get to expect anything great okay?".

Eishi smiled at Shinjiro words, "Great! I hope you do well!".

…

Shinjiro soon left the office with Rindou behind, "So you Shinji are excited to be able to face one of the elite ten?", Rindou asked Shinjiro.

"Yeah, but i'm also a bit nervous. I going to face one of the top ten students.", Shinjiro replied to the redhead, "Man i'm in some deep shit.".

"Don't worry about Shinji you'll do fine!", she told the beanie wearing teen, "By the way do you know where you're staying?".

"Huh? Crap I don't!", Shinjiro realize he really didn't have a place to stay at.

"Huh, Shinjiro-senpai?", a voice said the punk looking student name. Shinjiro turn to see who it was and saw Isshiki, "oh, Senpai I was looking for you everywhere for you!".

"Isshiki, hey what's up?", Shinjiro asked the teen.

"I'm wondering if you still want to come to polar star dorm!", Isshiki asked his senior, "The offer still available if you want!".

Shinjiro smiled, "Really? Love to man. I forgot to sign up for a dorm around here!".

"Good let's good and meet my caretaker to let you have a room. You need to cook for something for her to see if your worth enough!", he told Shinjiro, "She quite the judge.".

"Hmm, well I better go to the school store and buy some ingredients. I'll make some Miso Soup!'. Both he and Isshiki left to go to polar form.

Rindou smiled at Shinjiro, "He seem to fit well here, I hope you make new friends Shinji!".

…

After shopping Isshiki showed were the polar dorm was, Shinjiro wasn't surprised by the building look. He saw worse before the two teen enter the dorm., "So where this Caretaker? I got the stuff to make my Miso soup.".

"She probably in the kitchen! Go down right and you'll find it! I Need to do something!", Isshiki left his senior to go and to his room.

He follow his junior instruction to the kitchen, as he walked in he was quite surprised to see an elderly lady trying to kiss Soma, "The Hell going on here!".

Soma saw Shinjiro and quickly hid behind him, "Aragaki-senpai! Help me ! This crazy lady trying to kiss me!".

"Then don't go and hide behind me! And don't call me senpai!", the beanie wearing teen told the redhead.

…

After the confusion Shinjiro went and introduce himself to the caretaker.

"So, I see your that third year who was able to pass the exam! My name Fumio Diamido. ", the elderly lady introduced herself, "So what will you be cooking for me?".

Shinjiro smiled, "How would you like Miso soup?".

…

He brought out, a small pumpkin, fresh ginger, soy sauce, buckwheat noodles, tofu, miso paste, sesame oil, green onions, large red chile pepper, toasted sesame seeds, fresh cilantro and pickled ginger.

He peeled, seeded and cubed the pumpkin. He brang a large saucepan of water to boil, he add pumpkin, ginger, and soy sauce. He cook pumpkin mixture for third minutes. He then add the noodles in the pumpkin mixture and cook the noodle until the were slightly cooked.

"Hmm, he added pumpkin in the miso.", Fumio whispered to herself. Soma also watch Shinjiro as he cooked.

He then stir tofu into the pumpkin-noodle mixture and cook until pumpkin and noodles are almost tender. He place 1 teaspoon miso paste into each serving bowl. He then ladle cooking water into each bowl and whisk until the miso was dissolved. He divide the pumpkin-tofu soup between the 2 serving bowls.

He garnish each one with sesame oil, chopped green onion, sliced red chile pepper, sesame seeds, cilantro and pickled ginger.

He then presented it to Soma and Fumio, "Here you go **Pumpkin and Tofu miso soup**.".

The both of the garb a bowl and tasted some of the soup. It had and overflowing of flavor of pumpkin.

…

 _Both Fumio and Soma imagine they were in a pumpkin field. There Cubed pieces of tofu worked on the fielded. There laided Shinjiro in the field wearing nothing but overalls and having a piece of straw in his mouth. Soma wore the same thing, and Fumio strangely in her younger self wore a white sunday dress next to Shinjiro._

…

"Oh, that was good!", Fumio sighed in relief from the food she just had.

Soma was surprised by Shinjiro idea of pumpkin and tofu miso soup, " _Shinjiro-senpai how good are you?"._

"So can I stay?", Shinjiro asked the Caretaker.

"Yes, your soup was good! Here have room 305.", She had him a key with the room number on it, "I hope you enjoy it!".

…

Shinjiro laid on his bed of his new dorm room, it was quite big, it included a queen size bed and a small couch and a bookshelf, "Man, this place is full of surprises.".

…

 **That the end of the chapter please review.**

 **And choose which elite ten member Shinjiro will be facing.**


	4. Dish 4

**I do not own food wars or Persona please support the official release**.

…

I **n room 305…**

Shinjiro laid in his room sleeping until he heard a voice, "Aragaki-senpai wake up!". Shinjiro look up to see on the ceiling Isshiki in small department.

"What the hell?", Shinjiro yelled he saw his junior on the ceiling, "why are you up there?'.

"Sorry, aragaki-sempai. I was wondering if you would want to come and enjoy the party with us!", he explian that he and the other freshmen were having a party.

"Oh, okay I'll go see up there", Shinjiro told the 7th seated.

"Okay see you up there, Aragaki-sempai".

….

Shinjiro followed were all the noise was to a room upstairs, he open the door, "Yo, is this the place where the party is?'.

A girl with orange hair in a ponytail style soon look at the door, "Huh, is there someone else who moved in the dorm?', she saw that it was Shinjiro and quickly panic, "It Shinjiro-senpai! Everyone for themselves!".

"What Shinjiro?! The Black Rider?', a boy with glasses panic.

"Ahhh, please don't hurt us!", a girl with blue hair cried tears as she saw the punk looking student.

Shinjiro rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh? I just came here for the party, but if you want me to leave..".

"No, Don't worry Aragaki-senpai.", he turn to see Isshiki, what was surprising was that he was only wearing an apron, "They're just little scared of you, that all.".

…

Isshiki, explain everyone that Shinjiro was now a member of Polar Dorm and that he was going to beat up anyone anytime soon.

"We're sorry we got scared of you. Ever since you gave that speech, almost everyone didn't want to mess with you!", the girl who panic from the senior percent.

"Nah, It's okay. I Mean i did make it seem not to mess with me.", Shinjiro reply to his junior. Every soon introduce themselves to Shinjiro.

….

He met all the residents of Polar Dorm, Shoji Sato, Ryoko Sakaki, Yuki Yoshino, Zenji Marui, Shun Ibusaki, Daigo Aoki and Megumi Tadokoro. He also spotted Souma in the group cheering as they were all somehow drunk from rice juice.

He got a cup for himself he quite enjoy the juice, he saw everyone enjoying food that each one made for each other. He sat himself next to Megumi seeing that she was trying to avoid the party, "Hey, you okay?".

"Oh, yeah. I am. I just want to try to avoid Souma right now.", she reply to the senior.

"Huh, why?", he asked the blue haired girl, he saw a container in Souma hands.

"Hey, Shinjiro-senpai want to try some of my food?", Souma asked his senior, Shinjiro then try his dish and almost vomited for the taste.

"The fuck is that shit?", he said to herself and saw it was kalmari in honey, "You shit! Why would you make something like that?'.

"I want to walked the path of cooking both disgusting and delicious.", he reply to his senior. And soon was giving a right hook from Shinjiro and flew across the room.

"Path my ass!", he was soon about to kill Souma but was held back by every boy in the room, "I'll kill him. Let go of me!'.

"Calm down down Shinjiro-senpai.", Isshiki pleaded with his senior.

…

After a while Shinjiro grew tired from killing Souma and decided to sit down throughout the entire party. It was only him, Souma and Isshiki awake from all the chos. Isshiki soon went to the kitchen to cook something, Shinjiro saw that the 7th seated was up to something.

He saw that he brought spanish mackerel for the the both of them. Souma and Shinjiro were engulf from the freshness and spring flavor of the mackerel. Isshiki soon began to explain how he was the 7th of the elite ten, "But, I know that Aragaki-senpai here could be even better than me!".

"Huh, Really? Is that Shinjiro-senpai?", Souma asked his senior.

"Nah, Isshiki just playing with you Souma.", Shinjiro reply and decided to get up from the floor to leave the room.

"Wait, Shinjiro-senpai!", the teen stop at the door, "Can you have a cook off with me?'.

Shinjiro was surprised, but saw that Souma wanted to face him, "Alright, meet me in the Kitchen.'.

Souma got up from the floor and put on his head band, "Alright!".

…

He and Shinjiro were inside the kitchen, with Isshiki serving as a judge. Their theme was Mackreel that Isshiki was using.

"And began!'.

Shinjiro garb hi ingredients, garlic cloves peel, paprika, sea salt, olive oil, mackerel with the skin, new potatoes, scallions trimmed and thinly sliced, saffron, white wine vinegar, dijon mustard, virgin olive oil and pepper, "alright let's do this".

…

After a while both chefs were finished with their dish, and presented it to Isshiki. Souma was up first he **Mackerel rice ball with tea**. Shinjiro look in Isshiki eyes and nodded, " _He used Poele in his dish._ ". Isshiki tasted the dish and so did Shinjiro, they were surprised by it juiciness of the Mackerel.

"Souma I never knew you know about Poele who taught you?", Isshiki asked his junior.

"Oh, I learn it with my dad!", Souma reply to his senior, "So Shinjiro senpai what did you make?'.

Shinjiro smiled and presented his dish, "I got from you **Roasted Mackerel with Garlic and Paprika.** ", the fished was roasted with crush potatoes drizzled with a yellow sauce over it, "Enjoy!".

Isshiki took a bite out of the dish, and was amazed it crispness and garlicky flavor, "Shinjiro-senpai the fish has an amazing flavor and the sauce simply amazing!'.

Souma tasted the food that his senior made was amazed by his food,

…

 _Souma was now in a sea of the yellow sauce with chunks of potatoes Shinjiro made with Mackerel swimming around him._

…

"Ahh! Shinjiro-senpai this dish is amazing!", Souma eyes widen to taste the dish, "These Potatoes go so well with the Mackerel. How you do it?".

Shinjiro smiled, "Well, I first put the garlic and paprika into a mortar, added salt and pound it to a smooth paste. Added a few drops of olive oil. Then rubbed the fresh side of the mackerel.", he explained, "The sauce there is called Vinaigrette. I used saffron, white wine vinegar, Dijon mustard, extra virgin olive oil, sea salt and fresh ground black pepper.".

"I then place the mackerel in the oven for at least 8 mins to have the skin crispy. While that was happening I began to boil the potatoes in large pan of salt water for 15 mins.", he pointed to the potatoes, "Then drain the potatoes, and place them back in the pan with olive oil. Crush them lightly with a fork and then add scallions, stir it in to combine it. Season it with salt, then add a couple of teaspoon of the Vinaigrette. I finally served the crushed potatoes on the mackerel and drizzle some of the remaining Vinaigrette on the potatoes.".

"Woah, Shinjiro-senpai that amazing! Who taught you how to cook?", Souma asked the punk looking teen.

"Oh, I actually was self taught.", he plainly explain to Souma with straight face.

"Ahhhhhh?", Souma yelled from his expression.

"Yeah, I used the cookbooks of the Nun that was in charge of my orphanage to get the basic down. And began to cook many different styles of cooking.", he told Souma, "it help me be creative for feeding the kids back in the orphanage.".

"I see Shinjiro-senpai, but how do you cook in general in being self taught?", Souma asked his senior.

Shinjiro then place his fist on Souma chest where the heart should be, "I bring out the heart of the dish.".

"Heart of the dish?".

"Hmm, Every dish has a heart to it and in my cooking I bring out it potentially.", he gave an explanation, "if the dish doesn't show it ture nature it wouldn't able to give it ture flavor.".

Souma place his hand on his chin, "l see. So Isshiki-senpai who won?".

Isshiki gave himself time to think and came to conclusion, "The winner is Aragaki-senpai. His dish was filled flavor and crunchy. Your was good Souma-kun, but Aragaki-senpai made every part of his dish go all together.".

"Hmm, I agree. The dish was supported each other and focus on a flavor.", Soma gave his opinion, "You beat real good senpai!".

Shinjiro gave yawn, "Thanks, I think going to go and hit the hay!". He soon began leave the kitchen to go to his room, "oi, Souma! That was one good rice.". Souma smiled at his senpai words, and beanie wearing teen went to sleep.

…

 **In the morning…**

Shinjiro woke up from his nap, he look at his phone, he got a message from Rindou. He wonder how she got his number.

 **...**

 **Rindou:**

" _Shinji, Your match with one of the elite ten is in three days. Your theme is Lamb, okay?_ "

 **...**

"Lamb, Huh? I better get some ideas on what to cook. I'll think sleep a little more.", he went back on his bed.

He then soon heard Isshiki, on the speaker, "Aragaki-senpai. We need help in the garden, please coming?", Shinjiro place pillow over his head, to ignored his junior request, but after an hour of his pleads.

He got his coat and went outside, to see the garden. As he did, he saw that garden was impressive, there was difficult kinds of vegetables. And to his surprise Isshiki in a loincloth, "You really like revealing yourself. Don't you?".

"Hello, Aragaki-senpai! Come on and work the field with me!", Isshiki told his senior, Shinjiro shrugged and helped out. After awhile he began to pick tomatoes from the vine, "So I heard about your Shokugeki".

Shinjiro placed the tomatoes in a basket, "I see you didn't tell anyone did you Isshiki?'.

The 7th seated continue to plow the ground, "No, but i'll come and watch.", he place the garden tool over his shoulder, "I can't wait what you'll cook next senpai. And mayde challenge you to a Shokugeki as well".

Shinjiro pick up the basket, "I'll think about, but I think i'll go and put theses tomatoes away and head to the kitchen.", he began to walk to the dorm, "Oh, hey Isshiki I got a question.".

"What is it senpai?".

"DO you know where I could get some spices?".

…

 **The end of the chapter…**


	5. Dish 5

**I do not own food wars or Persona please support the official release…**

… **.**

Shinjiro follow the directions of Isshiki direction to get some spices, he saw the building up ahead, "So this is Shiomi Seminar. I better go get what I need.". He enter the building and try to find someone to talk to in order to get some spices.

He saw a door at the end of the hallway he saw and door, he open and saw the room was a mess, books on the floor and spice bowls all over.

"Man, this place is mess.", he saw no one in the room to clean it up, so he decided to do it himself.

…

After a while he was able to organize all the books and the spices in order, "There that should do it.", the door open and two figure came in the room. A lady that was small with classes. A tan man teen with with white hair.

"Oh, the room clean!", the small lady, she then saw Shinjiro, "Aww, It a burglar quick Akira call the police.".

"Jun his not a burglar. This here Shinjiro Aragaki, the third year who enter this year.", the tan teen replied to the small woman, "Why are you here Aragaki-sepai.".

…

He explained why he was here, and the two introduce themselves, "I'm Jun Shiomi.".

"And I'm Akira Hayama. I must thank you cleaning the kitchen. Aragaki-senpai, so you wanted some spices?", the tan man asked his senior, "What would you need?".

Shinjiro pulled out a list and gave it to him, "You have any of theses?".

"Let see, yes we do. I'll go and get them. ", he left the room to go get the spices. He arrived with them in a couple of mins, "Here, you go.".

"So, do i need to pay for theses?", Shinjiro asked Jun.

"Oh, no need. Your student here.", The small woman told the tall teen, she look at the box of spices, "Wow, you choose some excellent spices.'.

"Huh, yeah. I been good in cooking spices in dish.", he explain to Jun, "I'm going to do some experimenting in some dish for a Shokugeki real soon.".

Arkia look at his senior seriously, he had no news of Shinjiro on having Shokugeki, "There no news of you having an Shokugeki in the school news Shinjiro-senpai. Can you tell me on who you are facing?'.

Shinjiro cursed himself, he didn't want anyone to know his challenge with one of elite ten, "Sorry, I can't tell. It a secert.".

"I see", Arkia replied to Shinjiro, "How about we do a Shokugeki here in telling me who you are facing?".

Shinjiro eyes widen by his words, "A shokugeki? Really? Just to know who I'll be up against?'.

The tan teen nodded, "Plus, I want to see your skills as a chef, as well senpai.".

"Now, Arkia you should challenge him just to know his opponent in his Shokugeki.", Jun began to scolded Arkia.

"Nah, it okay Jun!", Shinjiro calmed the small woman, "I'm up for your challenge, what do you want us to cook?'.

"How about seafood?', Arika replied to the beanie wearing teen.

"Fine by me, you know where the kitchen is?", he asked Arkia, he nodded in response, "Goodlet Jun here be our judge. I'm waiting in what you'll be making, Arkia.".

…

The two chef faced each other in the room, Shinjiro had his ingredients and Arika had his, Jun was between them, she look a little shaken.

"Ready, and...Began", both cooks began to cook their dishes.

Arika had on his side, peanut oil, onions, garlic, ground ginger, ground cumin, ground turmeric, paprika, chopped tomatoes, coconut milk, salt, shrimp and fresh cut cilantro, "That all I need, i wonder what Shinjiro-senpai making?".

He looked at his senior garlic minced already with ginger root as well, olive oil, bell pepper and tomatoes peeled, seeded and chopped already, curry powder, whole allspice berries, chicken stock, fresh cilantro, soy sauce, brown sugar, cornstarch, chile paste, rotini pasta, shrimp and what surprised him most of all orange liqueur "What is kind of dish needs orange liqueur?", Arika whispered to himself as he watched his senior to begin cooking his dish.

Jun saw the list of ingredients of what Shinjiro was using, "What will he do with that?".

Both cooks began to cook their meals, Arika began to heat oil in large skillet, and began to cook the diced onions and took it off the heat for a couple of minutes. He then place it back and added garlic, ginger, cumin, turmeric, paprika, and kanaya pepper, to the onion. He stir it all together in a low temperature. He then pour in the tomatoes and coconut milk, then season it with salt. He let it simmer for awhile, he then stir in the shrimp, cilantro and dried cilantro.

He pour it in a bowl and serve it to Jun, "Here you go Jun, **Indian Shrimp Curry**.".

Jun saw the dish and smiled, "The dish looks delicious Arika!", she grab a spoon and tasted the curry, she tasted a spicy and rich flavor from the dish. She felt that the dish had strip her clothes off, "You really out done yourself!".

Arika look to see Shinjiro plate and saw he had made a pasta dish, "Here have a taste of my **Caribbean Pasta with Shrimp**.". The small woman garb the fork and grab a taste of the paste and her eyes widen and drifted into imagination…

…

 _She imagine she was at a Caribbean beach, laying on a towel while wearing a two piece black bikini. Soon someone came out of water it was Shinjiro wearing white swim shorts with a blue flame designs. He looked at Jun with his Steel gary eyes and walked over to Jun. He came close to her to her face and there lips were about to meet…_

…

"AHHHH!", Jun gave a yep with her faced red, "No, I must imagine naughty thoughts with a 17 year old!". Both, Shinjiro and Arika sweated drops from her outburst, "But the pasta itself was sweet and spicy combination! And the sweetness was quite orangey!".

Shinjiro smiled and got the bottle of orange liqueur, "This right here the source! By burning away the alcohol I was able to get the sweetest out of it. I added it in a small bowl with, green pepper, tomatoes, curry powder, allspice, chicken stock, soy sauce, brown sugar, cornstarch and chile paste. Also put in another small bowl, garlic, shallots, ginger and oil. I put both bowls in a refrigerator.",

"After a while, I heated a large saute pan. Then took out the two mixtures out of the fridge, i added the garlic-oil mix first. I saute it until garlic sizzle, but not browned. I then added the other mixture in the pan. Bring it to a rapid boil and cook until it begins to thicken,", he explained to the two, "And then add in the shrimp to the mixture until pink. Then add in the pasta. I continue tasted the pasta and adjusted the seasonings until I got the right flavor.".

Arika was impressed in How he had cooked the pasta in such a way, "Can I have a taste?".

Shinjiro smiled at his words, "Sure, go ahead!". He gave him a bowl of paste and a fork, Arika grab some pasta with his fork and slowly tasted the dish.

His eyes widen by it flavor, he gave a stifling smiled to his senior, "After tasting this I know for certain that I have lost against to you.", he continue to eat the dish, "I feel the heart in this dish. I wouldn't asked you to tell me who your facing.".

Shinjiro smiled at the tan teen words, "Don't worry about. I kinda like how you cooked your curry. It look quite delicious.", he garb his box spices, "I think i'll come back later sometime to show you some of my curry recipes.'.

Jun smiled, "sure, we love to taste your curry dishes.".

"Yes, It would be a great a way to get to see more of your cooking.", Arkia reply to Shinjiro, "And one day beat you in Shokugeki".

"Yeah, well see you around Jun and Arika", Shinjiro then left to go back to his dorm.

…

Shinjiro walked through the campus with his box of spices, "Let see if I have everything I need.". He then bump into someone. He saw he bump into a teen with black hair wearing the traditional school uniform and had a red bandana on his wrist, "Sorry about that.".

The teen turn to the Shinjiro, "No worries.", he then saw it was Shinjiro, "Your shinjiro Aragaki, Right?".

The beanie wearing teen nodded, "Yeah I am. Why you asked?".

"I just wanted to know that all.", the black haired teen then left somewhere else. Shinjiro shrugged and head his way to the dorm.

…

Shinjiro arrived at the dorm. He went inside the kitchen and began to place the spices away. He soon heard someone come in and saw it was Yuki, "Oh, hello Shinjiro-senpai. Came back from your aren?".

"Hmm, yeah I did. So did anything happen when I was away?", the punk looking teen asked his junior.

…

"So Souma went and challenge someone to a Shokugeki. To defend a club?", Shinjiro asked Yuki.

"Yeah, he's up against Ikumi Mito. The meat master.", She replied, "HE really is brave going against her.".

"I don't bravery had anything to do with it. He just wants to go and show off his cooking skills.", Shin jiro replied to the girl, "Anyway Yuki, got any lamb meat around? I want to try cook some dishes.".

"Sure, Shinjiro-senpai. I'll get you some.", the girl left the kitchen to get her senpai meat.

Shinjiro took off his beanie and pea coat and rolled up his sleeves of his turtle neck, "I better get ready to have my Shokugeki.".

…

 **That the end of the chapter i hope you guys keep giving reviews.**

 **And if anyone would like me to write an Danganronpa x Persona story please pm some ideas how it should go.**


	6. Dish 6

**I don't own food wars or persona…**

…

For last 3 days Shinjiro had stayed inside the kitchen trying out new lamb recipes for his up coming Shokugeki. He was currently Shinjiro had cook in the kitchen inside the polar star dorm. He had only taken a break to go see Souma Shokugeki. He was right when he saw that Soma was able to beat Ikumi Mito, he just wanted show off.

Soon Shinjiro was back in the kitchen cooking, "Okay i think I finally got the dish I wanted.", he wrote done the dish and gather up the ingentes he needed and head out the dorm. Outside he was surprised to meet Isshiki.

"I see that your ready Shinjiro-senpai.", he told his senior, "Follow me. I'll go show you the kitchen that you'll be having your Shokugeki.". He nodded and followed Isshiki to face his opponent.

…

Shinjiro followed him to a building, the both enter in a kitchen there inside he saw other students. He recognized only three of the, Erina, Eishi and Rindou, the others were probably the other elite ten.

"Oh, Shinji! You ready to cook some delicious food?", Rindou went and slap on the back, "I can't wait and taste it. Let me introduce to you to the other elite members.".

"This here is Etsuya Ezien.", she pointed at the blonde slickback teen, "He been called a yankee, by most students.".

"Here is Nene Kinokuni.", she pointed at the ponytail wearing girl.

"That is Somei Saito.", she then pointed at a teen with a scar across his nose.

"That little girl there is Momo Kanakubo.", she pointed at a small girl holding a Teddy bear.

"That last one is Tosuke Megishima.", he saw that a student with a buff build.

Shinjiro look around the kitchen, "so where the midget?", he soon heard the doors fing open.

"What did you call me?", Kuga soon enter the kitchen, he was pissed by Shinjiro comment, "I'll show you!".

Shinjiro saw that he was wearing a chef uniform, "So I'm guessing. That your my opponent?".

Kuga gave him smile, "Yeah, that right Shinjiro Aragaki. I want to see your skills first hand.", he walked towards to a station with several kinds of spices at his disposal, "Let me show you the power of cooking!".

Shinjiro smirked at his words, "Alright, I got what i needed. So judging us?'.

Eishi, Rindou, Momo, Enria and Ezien step up, "We will be the judges of this Shougeki. Seeing that it is about us Elite ten.", Ezien told the pea coat wearing teenager, "I just hope you don't disappoint us.".

"Don't worry about that!", he gave them smiled, "I'll show you what I mean business.", he soon pulled out a dutch oven, "I got a secret weapon right here!".

Kuga eyes widen at what Shinjiro had brought, "A dutch oven? What is he planning on cooking with that!".

Eishi look at Shinjiro with interest, "I dutch oven I see.", He stand down with the other judges, "Now let us see what you will cook! You will only have 3 hours now began!".

Shinjiro nodded and began to precook his oven with his lamb. Kuga smirked at what he was doing and began to cooked his dish he had, canola oil, ground cumin, crushed red pepper, soy sauce, cornstarch, toasted sesame oil, sugar, kosher salt, ground black pepper, trimmed boneless lamb shoulder thinly sliced, scallions, cilantro leaves, chicken broth and steamed rice.

In a large bowl, combine two teaspoons of canola oil with cumin, crushed red peppers, soy sauce, cornstarch, sesame oil, sugar and salt and pepper. Add in lamb and onion and turn to coat, he soon let it stand.

Eishi saw what Kuga was cooking, "See that he going to his usaual spicy self", He look at Shinjiro he saw that the lamb from the pot was out. And he was stirring in onions and garlic. Shinjiro soon pour in pomegranate juice into the Dutch pot and scrape off all the brown bits of the onion. He soon pour in balsamic vinegar, he then waited for it to boil.

Enria looked at the two cooks, "interesting, they seem to focus on make a sauce of some sort for there dish.", soon Shinjiro waited and soon put in rosemary, mint flakes and red pepper flakes in the pomegranate mixture.

Kuga began to heat a large skillet he added canola oil in and soon added the lamb and onion. He stir the lamb and onion until it brown. He stirn in the scallions and cilantro. He then added the broth in the skillet. He cooked the broth until it evaporate. He then place steam rice in each bowl and then added the meat on top of them and serve it to the judges, "Have a taste of my **Spicy Sichuan-style Lamb with Cumin** ".

Enria tasted the dish, her widen it had a spicy flavor over flowed her mouth, she felt as if her clothes were stripped from her and beads of sweet fell from her head, "I can stand the heat of the dish but I can't stop from eating! It feel I been enslaved!".

Everyone else were red with heat, Kuga smiled at their faces, Enria looked at Kuga, "It like he's a warlord of spices!".

Rindou wished she could stop but could, "It to good to stop!".

Eishi had a clam looked on his face but had a tinted of red, "You certainly out did yourself Kuga!".

Kuga smirked a Shinjiro "well it looks like I'm the clear winner! Shinjiro-senpai!".

…

 _Kuga and Shinjiro are in a boxing ring. Kuga seem to have an upper hand with quick and powerful punches. It seem shinjiro would be knocked out at any moment. Shinjiro soon dodges one of Kuga punches and pulls back to the ring and charges at the midget with a hard right hook. He's eye turn his yellow. Kuga is soon bombarded by attacks._

…

"Don't kid yourself this battle barely started!", Shinjiro soon had a blue aura surrounding him, and his eyes looked yellow, "I'll crush your cooking under my foot!", soon the horse man on the image of the knight riding black stallion appear behind him. It shocked everyone in the room.

He transfer the lamb pieces out of the pot to a plate and set the Dutch oven on the stovetop over high heat. He branged the pomegrante mixture to a boil, to reduce the liquid to ⅓. He stir in honey and season with salt and black pepper. He return the lamb to the oven and stir to combine.

He took out the lamb chops to 5 plates. He garnished with pomegranate seeds, sliced mint leaves and pumpkin seeds. He presented it to the judges, "Here take a bite out of this! It will knock you out clean!".

Everyone tasted the dished, Eishi tasted the dish, "it good but it seem to be missing.. Huh?'".

…

 _Eishi and all the judges are in a meadow with lambs. They were eating broken pomegranates on the ground. Each of them started to pet the fur of the lambs. Shinjiro was sitting on a rock wearing a robe with shepherd staff in his hands, he smiled at them._

...

Eishi open his eyes, "This dish is incredible! The lamb is perfect with the pomegranate! It peaceful and heavenly".

Rindou filled her cheeks with the lamb, "Thes fud is amazing Shinji!", she completed to her fellow senior with a mouthful, "What do you think. Enria…?".

Everyone was shocked at what had happen, Enia had stripped down to a bra and panties, "Ahhh!", she try covering herself. Soon something fell to her shoulder it was Shinjiro's pea coat.

"Man, i knew my food was good but i didn't mean to act like the old geezer!', he blushed away from her, "You should go change! Before you judge".

Enria saw he didn't mean to make her do such a thing, she left to go change.

Eishi broke the the silence, "Anyways, Shinjiro what is your dish's name?".

Shinjiro soon turn to the first seat, "oh it called **Lamb Braised in Pomegranate.** ".

"Why did you use pomegranates?", Momo asked the tall teen.

"Oh well pomegranate had sour taste to mix with the heartier flavor of the lamb. I thought of using plums but, that been over use so many times.". He replied to the small girl, "Some recommended it to me for my dorm.".

Isshiki was interested, "Who might that be?".

"Surprisingly it was Megumi. I was trying to find something to go with my lamb'...

…

 _Flash back.._

" _Should i use apples? Nah, it make it too sweet", Shinjiro thought to himself as he was cooking_

 _Soon the doors of kitchen open and saw the blue haired girl enter she saw Shinjiro deep in thought, "Oh, Hello Shinjiro senpai. What're you doing?"._

 _Shinjiro looked up to the girl, "Oh! Megumi was it? I'm trying to find the right supplement fruit to go with my lamb I'm cooking!`"._

" _Oh, i see", she replied, she thought to herself and said, "why not pomegranate?'._

 _Shun jiro looked at Megumi and thought what she had said, "Pomegranate?"._

…

"So I tried it out with pomegranate and was able to get the right flavor.", he explain to Isshiki.

"I see. Megumi such a sweetheart!", Isshiki praised the girl.

"Yeah, yeah! Can we start the judging Already?', Kuga was impatient wanting to know the results.

Eishi nodded, "We'll start the judging. Momo you go first!".

The girl nodded, "My vote goes for Shinjiro. His dish had a unique flavor and used the dutch pot in such a creative way.'.

"My vote goes to Kuga.", Ezian blurted out as Mom finish, "Shinjiro food might be good but, it did not reach my expectations.".

Kuga had a smiled on his face. Shinjiro did not fazed on his opinion, they looked at Rindou, "Your cooking was good Shinji but i agree with Eizan. Sorry.".

Shinjiro gave her a kind smiled to her, "Nah, don't worry about it! It means I just need to try harder!", Rindou blushed at his comment.

Eishi soon stood up, "I vote for Shinjiro.", he surprised everyone by his comment, "he had showed me his creativity in cooking and finding the right flavors.".

It was now in a tie, soon Erina came in and saw everyone looking towards her, "it seem your are tiebreaker Erina", Eishi explained to the first year.

"I see!", she felt nervous for some reason, there was a tense pressure in the air, she took her time. She try to think of the flavor of each dish, after a while she pointed at a dish. It was Shinjiro dish, "It was something that should be showed to the gourmet world.'.

Kuga was shocked by her answer, he soon saw Shinjiro's dish. He went towards it and took a taste, he felt the overwhelming flavor throughout his body. He almost fainted for the feeling, he looked up to Shinjiro, "what made you want to cook?'.

Shinjiro closed his eye and remember a little girl with white haired and red eyes, " _Shinji!_ ".

He sighed , "There was a girl who could make anyone smiled. She wanted to cook, but she burn everything she cooked. So i decided to do it for her.", he chocked a bit, "She was gone before i could show here what I could do. I continue cooking for her.".

Kuga was shocked by his story, Eishi soon walked towards Shinjiro and place his hands on his shoulder, "I'm sorry.".

Shinjiro smiled at his comment, "Thanks, so do you think I could be your sous-chef?"

Eishi nodded, "I believe so. Come let meet in my office.". The two seniors left to go to the office.

Kuga sat on the floor, he could help but smiled, "That guy he really knows how to cook.".

"Yes, he quite the cook.", Isshiki commented, "He was able to beat you. I wish face him in a Shogeki.".

"Not, before me.", Nene blurted out, "Want to see his full strength.".

"Hmph, don't bother I will be the one who face him.", Ezian stated to the two of them.

"No way I want rematch with Shinjiro-sensei!", Kuga yelled as he got out of the floor.

Enria was shocked by the second years reaction, Shinjiro had become their main target. She couldn't help but smiled. Rindou left the kitchen and thought about Shinjiro, she couldn't help have this warm feeling. He made good food but something about him made her feel light.

…

 **This is the end of the chapter please review.**


	7. Dish 7

**I do not own Persona Or Food wars**

…

Shinjiro laid on a bench somewhere in the school. He laid there without anyone disturbing him until,

" **SHINJI!"** , it Rindou rush towards the beanie wearing teen. Shinjiro reel back his legs to make space for the red hair girl.

"Hey Rindou what's up?", Shinjiro casually asked the red haired girl. Which resulted him in getting punch in the gut by the girl.

"Don't! What's up me Shinjiro Aragaki!", Rindou replied to the teen, " I want to know why you didn't accept the position as Eishi sous chef!".

Shinjiro rubbed his stomach, "Well it because I really didn't feel becoming someone shadow.".

Rindou was shocked by his words, "If I want to become a great chef I'll do it with own strength.".

She couldn't help but smiled at his words, and son remember something, "Oh yeah, here!". She gave him a packet of some sorts, "It from the director.".

"Huh, really? What is it?", he look at the packet and saw it was all of the missing assignments of his time not in class.

"The director says you'll need do all of these by the end of the week", Shinjiro was shocked at how much work it was, "But, there is also another opinion he gave you.".

Shinjiro looked at the red head, "Huh, what's that?".

…

 **Back at Polar star…**

Shinjiro walk towards the dorm after finishing his talk Rindou. He enter the room and saw all of his dramatic panicking.

Looked at Soma, "Oi, Soma what going on?'.

"Oh, Shinjiro-senpai! It seem that everyone getting scared about the camp.", Soma replied to the punk looking student.

"Oh, really? Well just to let you know I'm also ping to the camp.", he told all of his under classmates.

Everyone soon surrounded the 3rd year, "Really, why?".

Shinjiro rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I kind have been missing a lot assignments.".

Isshiki nodded his head side to side, "Shinjiro-senpai that is not a good example to show your under classmates.".

"Yeah, yeah. But, it beat making up work.", he soon left to go to his room, "If I were you guys i would get ready. Because, I'm going all out!".

His words shook everyone in the dorm, that they knew that their senpai wouldn't hold anything back.

Soma smiled, "I better go sharpen my knives. And get packing.".

…

 **Buses..**

Shinjiro had his knives bag and what was surprising he was wearing his school uniform but still had his beanie. He saw his fellow dorm mates, and walk up to them.

"Shinjiro-senpai your wearing your school uniform!", Ryoko pointed out, as he wasn't wearing his usual clothes.

Shinjiro sighed, "The old hag (Fumio), said since I missed so many assignments. That I couldn't wear anything I want anymore. That i'll need to wear the school uniform until I do". He unloosen the tie a bit, he didn't like wearing this one bit. All of them soon went into the buses, Shinjiro sat in the back and no one else sat next to him.

He slept through the entire trip to the camp. He didn't notice the black haired teen staring at him.

…

They arrive at the place, Shinjiro saw it was a multiple hotels to, "Man this some camp." He soon heard Shun saying it was 800,000 yen per night to stay at these hotel, "That what made in 2 months at my old work! How the hell does school afford this?".

. Everyone soon enter the hotel. He notice many students staring at him, "Hey, it Shinjiro-senpai." "Oh man now that he here the camp going to be hellish.".

Soma soon spotted Ikumi Mito, "Yo, Nikumi!".

The blonde girl turn to see Soma, "Yukihira!". Shinjiro saw it was the girl who Soma had face in an Shogeki.

He saw he was blushing like crazy when she saw Soma, " _Huh, does she have a crush or something?_. Oi your the meat master I've been hearing about right?'.

The blonde turn to Shinjiro and was shocked to see it was the 'Black Rider", "Oh, yes!. My name is Ikumi Mito it is a pleasure to meet you Aragaki-san!'.

"Woah, woah. Cut down the honorific.", Shinjiro explained to the girl, "I just wanted to meet you that all.".

"She a real fun person, Shinjiro-senpai!", Soma said to his senior, "Is that right Nikumi!".

"Stop calling me that!", She complain the red haired boy as she blushed.

Shinjiro smiled at the small fight that was happening, he soon saw a teacher going up, it was Chappelle. He was explaining they how the camp was going to be like, and soon said that guest lecturers were coming.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see who it was, Shinjiro heard were students who graduated the school, soon the pink haired one expelled someone for wearing orange scented soap.

Shinjiro was shocked by his action, but there was some truth in his word since the soaps scent would distract the customers, "he's going to be one tough nut.'.

He soon found out eaches name, "Shinomiya Kojiro, Mizuhara Fuyumi, Sekimori Hitoshi, Donato Gotoda and Inui Hinako". Shinjiro soon saw both Donato and Inui flirting with Megumi, "OI!", soon the both chefs turn to the teen who garb both of them and threw them back on stage , "Ever heard of personally space!".

Shinomiya was shocked at the teen monstrous strength, "That impressive but let us see his cooking skills.". Soon there was one last person, his name was Dojima Gin, Shinjiro was impressed by his appearance.

Dojima soon looked at Shinjiro, " _So he's the one that the director was talking about_.".

Everyone soon separated to different groups, Shinjiro saw he was in the same group with Ikumi.

…

He saw that he was in an italian looking hotel, he enter the kitchen of the hotel. He saw the group's leader was the green hair woman, Fuyumi Mizuhara, "Hello, I will be your instructor today!".

Shinjiro was now wearing his uniform without the blazer and tie, but had a pink apron on. He notice there weren't any ingredients to be found, " _What's going on?_ ".

"First you will need to separate into pairs", Shinjiro looked around and saw Ikumi, what surprised he was her cooking uniform. Flame design bikini and cut jean shorts.

"Hey, Ikumi!", the punk looking student told the tan looking girl, "Do want to be partners?".

"Umm, sure Aragaki-san", the girl send nervously, she was scared by the booy ever since his speech in the opening ceremony.

He looked at the girl she nervous, "Hey, calm down I ain't going to do anything to you", he gave her a small smiled.

"Sorry it just how you gave that speech at the open ceremony really shock me up that all.", she replied to Shinjiro.

"Yeah sorry. I just didn't want people to mess with me come let get this test over with", he replied to the girl. Ikumi nodded in agreement.

"Your test is to prepare me a italian dish, but must find your ingredients outside.", everyone was surprised by Fuyumi words, "You have two hours, you may began!".

Shinjiro remember there were some tomatos growing nearby, "Oi, Ikumi do you know how to cut a chicken right?', the girl nodded, "Good I'll go and get one to used. After plucking and taking out the blood from it, I want you to take out the intestines and cut it to pieces understood?".

"Hai", she replied to the teen.

"Good then I'll go get the ingredients", Shinjiro soon left the kitchen, he return with a pluck headless chicken, "Here you know what to do!". The meat master went to work as she cut the chicken cleanly without puncturing an intestine.

Shinjiro soon return with thyme, basil, garlic and olives what was surprising was a strange pressing matching, Shinjiro looked ready. He put the olives in a small pot to cook in hot water. He soon put the basil and thyme in the microwave for a minute or two. He soon went to the garlic and began to dice the garlic. He then garb the olives that were cooking into the pressing machine and started to grind the oils and turn into olive oil.

"What is that?', Ikumi asked her senior.

"It an olive oil press machine, this we'll help us get oil for our recipe", He explained to Ikumi, "Hey can you go get the herbs from the microwave/'.

She nodded and went to the microwave and saw that the herbs had gotten dried. Shinjiro soon told the meat master to grind both the thyme and basil. She did what she was told and grinded the two spices. Shinjiro was finish with the olive oil and soon place it in a frying pan. He added the garlic with the oil to cooked with each other. He then added the chicken to the pan to cook.

The flavor started to soak in the chicken, Ikumi was finished with the spices and added them as well, a smelled filled the room. Ikumi was amazed by Shinjiro cooking skills, "It almost like he's cooking on instinct.".

He soon finished the chicken and placed it on a plate, "There you go **Grilled Chicken** ". He and Ikumi went to Fuyumi.

She was surprised by how Shinjiro was able to make oil to cooked the chicken. She took a knife and fork, to cut a piece for herself. She took a bite and moan from the flavor…

…

 _She felt she was on a boat in the venice rivers that were olive oil, while shinjiro roaring the boat with a chicken on his head._

…

She was blushing a deep red color, "This dish is incredible! How do you know how to use a olive oil press machine?'.

"I learn it in a book I read before.", he explain to the teacher, "So do we pass?'.

"Yes, you and Ikumi Mito have pass", She told the teen and his partner.

Shinjiro smiled and so did Ikumi and both of them left the kitchen. Fuyumi continue to stare at Shinjiro, "He good, I better keep an eye on him.".

…

 **End of chapter please review.**


	8. Dish 8

**I do not own Food wars or Persona please support the official release…**

…

Shinjiro and Ikumi return to the main hotel, they were inside the main hall.

"I wonder what we're going to do next?", Shinjiro whispered to himself, he looked around the room. He soon spotted the rest of the group, "Hmph, that relief that your okay!".

Soon, one of the supervisors, Sekimori, came and said they were doing another test, that everyone would need to make 50 servings of a steak plate, "But one person will do 2x times the amount.", the man said to the students.

He then pointed at Shinjiro, "You Aragaki Shinjiro, will make 100 of a dish of your creation to the men.".

Shinjiro was shocked by his, "Wait, I have to make own dish?'.

Sekimori nodded in response to the 3rd year, "The Director Dojima Gin wanted to give your more of challenge.".

Shinjiro couldn't help but smirked at those words, "Alright. I think i can make something.".

"Good", Sekimori then pointed to a door, "You will give 30 mins to prepare a dish and then cooked it to 100 people, in a hour.".

Shinjiro soon walk to the doors and enter in them. Sekimori, soon looked at the students, 'The rest of you will go and began the challenge!".

…

Ernia looked at the door of which Shinjiro had enter to make his dish, " _I wonder what he will make?_ ".

"Erina-sama, Is everything okay?", Hisoka looked at Erina, "Is there something about Aragaki-senpai?".

"Huh? Oh, no it nothing.", Erina replied as they both left to go to there test.

…

Shinjiro soon enter in kitchen, he saw different kinds of ingredients. He looked at what he could make, "I need to make something that good and easy to make. And dealing steroids head like Aki. So one thing comes to mind.".

…

In the kitchen

Megumi was worried about Shinjiro for having a different challenge than them, she turn to Soma, "Soma what do you think about…".

But, before she could asked her question, she saw with a red aura and a fire in his eyes, "Ahhh, I'm so jealous of Shinjiro senpai of getting another challenge then us!".

"Eh?', Megumi was confused by Soma action, "Are you okay Soma-kun?'.

"No, not okay! I wanted to challenge Shinjiro.", Soma replied to the the blue haired girl, "I'll make sure to cook all 50 meals.'.

…

Shinjiro had finish his dish, they were kabobs, he had marinated these with garlic, kecap manis, coriander, cumin, sambal oelek, red wine and lemon. He was able to make at least a hundred of these and were ready to grill. He soon left the kitchen with the tray of kabobs.

…

Shinjiro soon enter the kitchen where everyone was, everyone saw the tray of kabob he was caring.

"Kabobs?", Soma looked at Shinjiro with his dish, "I wonder how they would taste?'.

Shinjiro was grill kabobs in high speed, everyone was amazed, "Wow, that incredible!". Shinjiro soon placed out his cooked kabobs, to the athletes. They began to grab his dish like hungry wolves. They took a bite out of it, and their eyes widen, and felt like their clothes ripped off.

"These kabobs are amazing!", all of them scream in joy, "We want more!".

Shinjiro smiled at there reaction, he continue to make the kabob. He was catching up with his juniors, Soma smiled of how Shinjiro was enjoying himself. He soon was able to finish his challenge, "Alright I'm all done.".

…

Somewhere else, Gin was looking at Shinjiro, "This boy reminds me of someone, but I don't know who.".

…

Shinjiro decided to go to the springs to go and relax. As walked through the halls he saw Enria and a red haired girl, "Oh, hey there Ernia.".

The girl turn to the third year, "Oh, Shinjiro-senpai. You were able to finish your test.", she somehow knew he would do it, "Are you going? To the hot springs?'.

"Yeah, I got to go relax to calm some stress.", he turn to the red haired girl, "Who are you?".

The red haired girl looked nervously, "My name is Hisako Arato. Aragaki-senpai.".

Shinjiro sweated drops from the girl's nervousness, "Hey, Hey take easy I ain't going to pound you or anything!".

"Sorry, it's the first time we met!", Hisako bowed to the teen, "Just at your speech sort of made me think of you as a punk!".

Shinjiro rubbed his hair, "I guess", he soon felt he needed some fresh air from this awkward moment, "I'll go outside and get some fresh air.". The senior soon left the two girls to go outside.

Enria stared at Hisako with a pouting look, "Why did you have to go and make him feel bad.".

Hisako was shocked by Enria, "I'm sorry Erina-sama.", she apologizes to her, "It was my first time meeting Shinjiro-senpai that all!".

"Sigh", Enria saw that her friend was sorry, she turn to see Shinjiro, "I got to know him very well Hisoka. He is interesting person.".

Hisoka face blushed by her words, "Enria-sama did you and Shinjiro have se….", Ernia soon covered her mouth.

"No of course not.". Enria face was red by the girl words, "I would do such thing without getting married!".

….

 **Outside…**

Shinjiro sat out and enjoying the night. It been long time he ever enjoy some alone time, he brought some kabobs he had cook during the challenge, to enjoy. He took some bites out of it, "Man I really outdid myself", he then finished the dish, "But, still not good enough. I'll need to learn some more cooking methods to be at my fellow third years level.".

Then he heard a crashing noise from somewhere outside, Shinjiro got up and try to find where the noise came from. He saw it was some trash cans moving, and soon one of them open. To shinjiro surprised it was albino shiba inu, "Woah a dog?'.

The shiba soon ran up to Shinjiro, it wag it tail and cheerfully bark at him, "Hey, there what your name?", Shinjiro saw there was a collar on him and saw it name was Koromaru, "Koromaru, huh?".

He soon heard a stomach growl, he looked at Koromaru, the dog had a sad impression with its ears drop, "So your hungry huh?", Shinjiro wanted to feed the dog, "Huh, well I guess i can cook you something. But, I can't leave you out here, they'll kick you out!".

…

 **In the Hotel…**

Shinjiro had Koromaru by his collar sneaking him he hotel, "Man, what the hell do I think i'm doing?", he looked both ways through the hallway and soon garb koromaru and book it. He ran towards to the stairs he soon heard people talking and hid under the stairs, "Crap".

Shinjiro waited for the people to pass, Koromaru laid down following the teen moment and staying quiet. The people soon left and Shinjiro went his way to the only place that Koromaru would lay low.

…

All of the Polar Star were in Marui room enjoying their time, a knock was soon heard on their door.

"Oi, it must be Shinjiro-senpai", Soma said as he went to open the door, "I'll open it!".

The red head soon open the door and was soon jump by a dog, "Ahhh!', and the dog soon began to lick Soma, "Hahaha! Down boy! Down boy!".

"Koromaru get down from him", Shinjiro appear taking off the dog of Soma, "Sorry about that Soma!".

Everyone soon saw what their senpai had brought, "Is that a dog?".

…

"Aww! Who's a good boy? You are! You are!", Yuki was cuddling with the new guest, along with the rest of Polar dorm.

"So what's with the dog?", Soma asked his senior, "Where did you find him?".

"Oh, I found him outside'', Shinjiro explained to Soma, "He was looking for food so I decided to take him in here, so I could go use the kitchen to cook him something up! So can you guys take care of him for a while?'.

Yuki gave a salute to SHinjiro, "You can count on us Senpai!".

"Thanks.", the teen said to his juniors and left the room, to the kitchen.

…

The beanie wearing teen went to the kitchen to cook up Koromaru some food. He was able to find a kitchen, "Let see what can I make?".

"I see making yourself a midnight snack?", a voiced said to Shinjiro, who got scared. He turn to see it was Gin, "Oh, Gin sensei. Yeah, I felt a little hungry.".

"I have to admit that you have made quite a name for yourself.", Gin began to talked with Shinjiro, as he cooked, "Many chef have now know who you are.'.

"Really?', Shinjiro asked the man, as he began to finished the dish, "I mean I haven't done anything to impress anyone.".

Gin soon gave Shinjiro a serious look, "Shinjiro-san you were the first third year to ever enter in Totsuki. You have already caught the eye of others.".

Shinjiro looked at the man's eyes and saw the seriousness, "oh, okay. Thanks you sir.". He soon left to go feed Kuromaru.

…

 **Mexico City…**

A teen with tan skin and black wavy hair, wearing an expensive black suit looked out the window, as the sun began to rise. He was looking a magazine, and was looking at article about Shinjiro, "Hmm.".

A Hispanic looking woman with large bust, came into the room, "Did you call for me, Mr. Sanchez?'.

"Yes, I want the earliest flight to Japan, Maria.", the teen told the woman, "Someone caught my interest.".

…

 **Well I added Kuromaru since he's my favorite character. Who is this mysterious character coming to japan.**


	9. Dish 9

**I do not own food wars or Persona…**

… **.**

Shinjiro had enter room where everyone was and open to see everyone was playing with Koromaru, especially Yuki, "Koro-chan! Who the cutest. You are. You are.". Koromaru looked annoyed by her affection.

Shinjiro smiled at the sight, the dog soon saw the senior and ran towards him with delight. He place the meal on the floor the dog, "There you go Koro-chan".

The dog began to eat, Shinjiro smiled with de light, he soon looked up and saw the three girls in the room with sparkle in their eyes, "Shinjiro-senpai just called him Kuro-chan"," That was so cute!", "I guess Shinjiro has a soft side.".

The punk looking teen blush, "Shut up!", he soon saw that Koromaru finished his food, "Alright Koromaru let's get out of here!". He soon dragged the dog, with Yuki on his leg begging him not to take Koro-chan, out of the room. He then lay on his bed and soon Koromaru came with him on the bed, he soon pet the dog it's head, "Man, I'm tired. And what Gin told me. I wonder if it's even true?".

Shinjiro soon fell into a deep sleep.

…

 **The next day...**

Shinjiro was in his next class he was in Hitoshi Sekimori kitchen, "Alright everyone you will be making 3 types sushi! We will have selection of fish we will provided you! I will be the one to taste them and see if you pass!".

Shinjiro rolled up his sleeves and put on his pink apron, "okay let see what we have.". As he approached to the table that had the fish he was blocked by someone. He was wearing a black sleeveless chef uniform and a red bandana.

Shinjiro felt a beast like aura from the black haired teen, What do you want or are you going to stand there all day?".

"I challenge you!", The black haired teen said to Shinjiro, "I want to see which one of us can make the best sushi!".

Shinjiro stared at the teen and sighed, "sorry, but no thanks I just want to pass this test and have no complication.", he walked pass the teen.

"So i guess you don't want anyone to know about the dog then!", the teen said to Shinjiro causing him to stop in his tracks and looked at the teen, " Yeah, I saw you bring in the dog in the hotel. I heard the rules here that if you bring a pet, you'll get fired, not only that your friends might get fired too.'.

Shinjiro slam his fist to a nearby table causing everyone to stop and stare. Shinjiro released a blue aura and stared at the teen with piercing yellow eyes, "Listen here you jackass. I don't give a shit of what's to me, but get my friends involved. You better make sure you're threat have some power in it.".

The teen smiled with delight, "Oh okay Shinjiro-senpai you better bring your best! Because don't want anything less!", a red aura surrounded him. They each choose three different types of fish, Salmon, Tuna and Eel.

Then went their separate tables and began to make their sushi. The two teen both cutting and cleaning their fish incredible. Hitoshi watched carefully at the two chefs at their skills, " _Incredible, It rare to have people be this skill at this age._ ".

…

After a few minutes both of them had finished their sushi. The black haired presented his sushi first, " **My Salmon sushi, has nori, salmon and tuna cut into ¼ by ½ 3-inch strips, hothouse cucumber julienne carrot peeled and julienne, and ½ avocado thinly sliced. My Tuna sushi, nori, sriracha sauce, sesame oil, green onions/scallions, white sesame seeds, and spicy mayo. My eel sushi, Unagi sushi, has sushi su seasoning, nori, cucumber julienned, kaiware, Sungai, sesame seeds, Unagi glaze, gari and Wasabi**.".

Hitoshi tasted each one of the sushi, 'Theses are incredible this boy has skill in making sushi. Each one has a delicate and powerful taste to them.".

,

Shinjiro soon finished his dish and came to the chef. He presented his sushi to, Here we go my **Smoked Salmon Philadelphia, made with rice, nori sheets, smoked salmon, cream cheese, cucumber and avocado and soy sauce. Spicy Tuna Roll, rice, tuna, sriracha sauce, sesame oil, green onion, nori, white sesame seeds, spicy mayo. And finally my Dragon Roll, Persian avocado, lemon, nori, rice, shrimp tempura, Tobiko, unagi, for the Topping spicy mayo, Unagi sauce and black sesame seeds.** ".

Hitoshi looked at Shinjiro's sushi, 'They are like jewels crafted with deliquies hands. Each cared for to be delicious in each own flavor.". Hitoshi took a bite out of Salom one, it had a smoothing cream flavor. He tried the tuna roll, it was bold and spicy. The last one, the dragon roll, was even spicier, but was filled with intense flavor, "This roll feels as if a dragon is inside my mouth!". He saw an image of a chinese dragon wrap his neck.

He almost fainted from the sushi flavor, "Shinjiro Aragaki these three sushis that you made are incredible!", Shinjiro smirked at his comment, "I believe that your sushi is the best in this class!".

With that Shinjiro smiled in victory. He saw the black haired teen grit his teeth, "Hey, hothead", the teen looked at the senior holding out the dragon roll, "Why don't you have a taste?'.

The bandana wearing teen growl, and grab the sushi from the plate and shoved it in his mouth, when he did he tasted the spicy and intense flavor of the sushi, he saw an image of a dragon behind Shinjiro. The black haired teen fell down on one knee, "You… you won.".

…

 **Later…**

"So you name Ryo Kurokiba.", Shinjiro spoke with Ryo as he got a soda from a vending machine. Ryo was no longer in his berserk mode anymore, but was his clam self. Shinjiro gave him a soda sat next to him, " Weren't you that kid I saw when I went to get spices.".

Ryo gave a simple nod, "Yeah, that was me.", he open his soda and took a sip from it, "I have to say senpai, you got some skill in the kitchen.".

"Yeah, it took me years to get my cooking skills right.", Shinjiro began to explained to Ryo as they drank, "The orphanage that I was raised had books on different recipes and cooking methods. A girl, my best friend sister wanted me to try to cook Beef Bourguignon… Out of all of those recipes she chose that one. It took me time after time, getting the right measurement, cooking temperature and using the right ingredients. I was able to get it right. My hands were probably filled with cuts and burns".

Ryo continue to listen his senpai, "But.. she couldn't get a chance to taste it", Shinjiro finished his soda and crushed it. Ryo felt a feeling of rage and distressed from Shinjiro.

"Ryo! Oi, Ryo did you beat Shinjiro-senpai?", a elegant female voice asked Ryo. Shinjiro turned towards the voice was, to his surprise it was a girl with white hair and red eyes, "Huh, why are you guys..", she couldn't finish Shinjiro garbed her in an embracing hug, "Miki".

…

Alice was surprised of having Shinjiro-senpai hugging her all of a sudden, "Ummm, Shinjiro-senpai. Could you mind let go?".

Shinjiro looked down who he was hugging, and notice it wasn't Miki at all but, a completely different girl, "Oh, carp!", he let go of the girl, "Crap, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else.".

Alice backed away slowly away from the senior, "No it okay it was just surprising that all!", Alice was blushing and walling her arms, "No it alright it. I must have remind you of someone else that all!". Alice garb Ryo by the arm and ran somewhere else, "Come Ryo we need to be somewhere else!".

Shinjiro was left alone in the hallway, he felt awkward, "Oi, Shinjiro-senpai.", Shinjiro turn around and saw soma and Megumi. Megumi looked as sad whimpering self, but Soma was smiling, but it was a certain smiled that made him worried, "Can I speak with you for a moment.".

…

" **What!** ", Shinjiro scream at the top of his lungs, " **You went and challenge Kojiro Shinomiya!** ".

Megumi coward behind Soma, as her senior blew his fuse, "Look, senpai I told you. Shinomiya want to Megumi to be fired for changing the recipe a bit.".

Shinjiro admitted it was stupid for what Megumi was beginning fired for, "Let me guest you want me to help you guys to help you.'.

Soma nodded, "No, couldn't let you into something that I got into Shinjiro-senpai.", Soma replied to his senior, " I wanted some advise on what to expect with someone who was the previous fist seat. Issiki-senpai said you asked to be the sous-chef to the current first seat. Can you give me anything to have an average of some sorts?".

Shinjiro sigh, Isshiki need to open his big mouth about his business, "I don't know much since, i decided to reject the offer. But, one thing is certain", he looked at Soma with a serious aura, "There the first seated for a reason. I don't think you'll have a chance but, be at your top game, that all can say.".

Soma bowed to his senior, "Thank you very much!". Soma and Megumi left to go and face their challenge.

"I hope those guys find a way to beat him", Shinjiro began to walked towards the other direction, "I wonder if I should go and see. Nah, it's better if i don't".

…

 **Later that Night…**

Everyone from Polar Star was worried about Megumi and Soma. Shinjiro was simpling feeding Kuromaru, some grill steak.

"Shinjiro-senpai aren't you worried about Soma and Megumi?", Ryoko asked her senior with worried look in her eyes.

"Yeah, i am.", replied as he continue to feed Kuromaru, "But, at this moment all we can do is wait and see what the result will be. I know it's hard, to believe in them.".

Everyone in the room nodded by his words, they needed to believe in them. Then Megumi arrived explain the Shogouki ended in a draw. Soma came and Yuuki quickly gave him a slap in rage for almost getting expelled.

Shinjiro saw the bruise on his arm, "Oi, Soma. Come with me so we can deal with that bruise.". Soma went and followed Shinjiro out of the room.

"You were right", Soma whispered to his senior, "There the first seat for a reason. This feeling it feels overwhelming.".

Shinjiro only smirked at his words, "I know it's weird. But, you can learn from this experience.".

"What's that?", Soma asked his senior.

"You can still grow.".

…

 **Okay I'm wondering about who Shinjiro should be with Rin or Alice or someone else please give me insite.**

 **ANd tell me what egg dish should Shinjiro should do?**


	10. Dish 10

**I do not own food wars or Persona...**

… **.**

 **The next of couple of days…**

Shinjiro continue to pass through each challenge, while some continue to get expelled. He then received a call from Isshiki, "Where do they get my cell number?', he answered it, "Hey, Isshiki what's up. Huh, no Soma hasn't buffen up. No, Megumi, Ryoko, Yuuki, Daigo and Shouji haven't from a biker gang. What? No, Shun haven't grown a beard. Zengi? What the hell! No, he isn't dead! Isshiki are you on drugs or something?".

" _Sorry about that it just I been worried about everyone senpai_ ", Isshiki explain through the telephone, " _So how is everyone?_ ".

"They're doing just fine. Each one of them has shown their skills.", Shinjiro said with a smiled on his face, "Hey quick question does the school accept dogs?'.

" _Yes of course._ ", Isshiki answer Shinjiro in a cheerful voice, " _Dog are quite delicious.._ ".

"WHAT, you guys cook dogs!", Shinjiro face turn pale by his words.

" _Ha ha ha, no we don't. It was simple a joke senpai. But, i believe it depends on the dorm your in. I might be able to talk to Fumio about it_.", Isshiki promised his senior, since he had a feeling that Shinjiro had found a new pet, " _Please take care senpai! Goodbye._ ".

Shinjiro hunged up his cell phone, he then began to walked throughout the hall of the hotel he, bumped into some through the hall, to his surprised it was, "Kojiro Shinomiya! Hello, how are you today?".

Kojiro saw it Shinjiro Aragaki, he had heard many praised from several of his other instructor about him, "So your Shinjiro Aragaki? I heard much about you.".

"They're probably not all good.', Shinjiro said as he rubbed the back his head, "Well I better go and head toward my dorm room.".

"Wait", Kojiro stopped the beanie wearing teen, "Would like to have a drink with me?'.

Shinjiro eyes widen by the request he was given, "Alright, let have a drink.".

…

Both of them were inside the office that Kojiro was using throughout the trip, "Here you go some soda.", Kojiro gave him soda since, he was too young to drink yet. Kojiro had himself a glass of fine wine.

"Thanks, Kojiro-san.", Shinjiro open his soda, "So is there a reason why you asked me to have a drink with you. I bet it not just for a pat on a back or something?'.

Kojiro took a small sip from his wine, "Yes, your right. I wanted to know more about the first third year to ever enter Totsuki.', he said it in a cold voice, "tell me why did you join this school for? To become the one of the members of the elite ten to compete with others throughout the world or for money?'.

Shinjiro laugh a bit, "No, i join to get better that it to get better at cooking.".

Kojiro was quite surprised by the words of the third year student, "What! That it. Don't you want to become be a seated member of the elite ten or the first seat at best.'.

"Not really.", Shinjiro said as he drank his soda, "I just want to get better is the one thing want. I probably go back to the orphanage to cook for them.'.

"I see. If you continue to think like that you will not achieve your goal.', Kojiro stated plainly to the third year in which shocked Shinjiro, "You can't simple continue to have a goal to become better in cooking. I seen many with that goal and were crushed. You must find something else to make you cook.".

Shinjiro was speech less by what he had heard, " _Is my goal that simple? I mean i was just here for that purpose, but is truly enough?_ ".

And soon an announcement was heard through the speakers, " _Students of Tootsuki Academy! One hour from now, at 10 o'clock, you will assemble in the banquet hall in your uniforms."_.

"Well it seems that you'll need to start going Shinjiro.", Kojiro told the the third year student, "How about we finished this talk later?".

Shinjiro gave a small nod to the pinkette, "Yeah, thanks for the drink.", he left to go to the banquet hall.

Kojiro walked toward his desk, there was plate a food which had Shinjiro Dragon sushi on it in which it had a bite on it, "Shinjiro Aragaki, I hope you are able to find your new goal. Because you are truly skilled chef.".

…

At the banquet hall, he saw there was fewer students than before, "So i guess some of the students have already been fired.", he soon saw the polar dorm students, "Hey guys you made it.",

Yuki went and puffed up her cheeks, "what does that mean senpai. Did suspected us to fail or something?".

"Hey, i didn't mean it like that!", Shinjiro reassured the ginger haired girl, "I just got a call from Isshiki to make sure you guys all pas, But, the real question is why we here?'.

"I agree with you Shinjiro-senpai.", Ibusaki agreed with his senior, "They didn't have something for tonight for the schedule".

Two students ran up to Soma, one of them he knew, Ikumi. But the other was someone who he never saw he had blonde hair and blue eyes. After he finished talking with som, he looked up and saw the senior, "Your Shinjiro Aragaki, The Black Rider, correct.", he gave a nod in assurance, "I see you are more intimidating up front. But, i assure you I will beat you. Remember the name Takumi Aldini".

Soon, Gin Doujima came to the stage and explain the challenge, they would be making a buffet style dish with main ingredient being an egg, at 6 am, "so that the tes huh? Well i better get cooking.".

He then bump into someone, "oh, sorry about that!", He saw it was Erina.

"Shinjiro-senpai i see that your still here. I'm not surprised.", Erina complemented her senior ability, "Are you planning to do some cooking late at night?".

"Huh, yeah. I need to get some ideas on what to cook.", Shinjiro replied to the heiress as he went his way.

"Wait, Shinjiro-senpai", Erina plead with her senior, "If you required a kitchen. I had one reserved for me and my assistant. We can share it if you like.".

Shinjiro whistled at her offer, "That sounds like a good deal to me. Tell me where it is i'll go and swing by.". The beanie wearing teen left to go get his things from his room.

…

Erina and Hisoka were cooking in the kitchen, "Um, Erina-sama. Are you sure that Shinjiro-senpai should be here with us?".

"Hisoka! Shinjiro Aragaki is a skilled chef, someone who has my respects!", Erina scold her assistant, in which shocked her, Shinjiro Aragaki was able to impressed Erina so much that she actually respected him.

The door soon open and revealed to be shinjiro carrying jar of peanuts, berries, sugar, bananas and a carton of eggs, "Oh, you guys are here. Sorry for making you wait took me forever to get the ingredients that I needed.".

Hisoka and Erina saw the ingredients he had brought, Shinjiro laid out the ingredients. He saw the two girl staring at him, "Umm do you guys want to see me cook?".

"Yes!", Hisoka nearly pounced on the teen, "I want to see what makes you have Erina sama respect.".

Shinjiro saw she was serious, " Hisoka, do not underestimate him. Shinjiro-senpai cooking is possible is equal to one of the elite ten members.", she saw that Hisoka wanted to test him, "Fine, Shinjiro-senpai what will you be cooking?'.

" **Peanut Butter and Jelly omelette**.", he told the two girl simply making them have a shock expression.

" _A peanut butter and jelly omelette? He can't be serious, right?_ ", they saw he started to make his peanut butter, " _He is serious!_ ".

Hisoka notice what time of peanuts he was using, ' _Virginia peanuts! Their often used in gourmet snack in america!_ ", he began to roast them, giving out a nutty scent throughout the room. He soon added it in a food processor. He blended the food until it was glossy and soft. He added salt, oil and sugar to the blend, but not just any sugar, cane sugar. He blended it more to finally have it nice and smooth.

Hisoka smelled the peanut butter from where she was it, had a sweet and nutty scent, causing her stomach to growl. He then began to pull out the berries from the basket. They were strawberries, he cut of the leaf part from the berries, he then placed them in a bowl and began to mash them.

He added them in a heavy bottomed saucepan, he added in the cane sugar and lemon juice. The stir until the sugar dissolved, and soon increased the heat to high and brought the mixture to a full rolling boil, a gave a sweet and acidic smell, causing hisoka to almost faint. He continued to stir until it reach 220 degrees. He then process it to a water bath, and soon in to jar. He then lace the peanut butter in a jar as well.

He then began to cook the omelette, he finished and left it open on a plate. He pulled out a banana, he played it and chopped it to pieces. He open the jars and spread one side peanut butter and the other jam, he then added the banana slices. He closed the omelette, and present it to Hisoka and Erina. The peanut butter and jam oozed from the omelette, Hisoka was hungry for it, erina grab a fork and tasted the omelette. The heiress then fell to the ground, "Erina-sama! Are you okay?", she only replied by giving her the fork.

Hisoka took it from her and grab a piece of the omelette, she then took a bite from it and felt and explosion in her mouth, " _the peanut butter it has a nutty and smooth taste. With jam the jams sweet and acidic flavor makes it delicious. But, what keeps it together is the egg it creates certain amount of saltiness to keep it all together. Then the bananas give it the extra texture of satisfaction it feels like_.'.

…

 _She and Erina imagine themselves inside a field, of different types of berries, peanuts and banana trees. They cheerful ran through as if they did not have a care in the world._

…

Hisoka soon open her eyes and saw she had finished the dish completely, "I see I now know why Erina-sama has so high regards for you! You truly are a skilled chef!".

"Thanks, but i don't really need the praised.", Shinjiro replied gave a small smiled, "To tell you the truth i don't think I'll go that far.".

"Nonsense!", Erina backleased at Shinjiro words, "You were able to create a dish of high quality! You are someone who will go down in Totsuki history so.', Erina garbed his hands, "Don't give up! You are a role model to the juniors!".

Shinjiro was shocked by her words, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Thank you. I needed that Erina!".

Erina then let go of his hands, "Your welcome. But I know this is weird but,", Erina blushed a bit, "Can I you Shinjiro nee-san?'.

Shinjiro and Hisoka were surprised by her requested, "I know it weird, but I respect you enough to actually see as an older sibling. That all.".

Shinjiro was weirded out by the requested, but so felt comfortable for some reason, "well it ain't so bad. Sure why not?". He then gave her a pat on the head.

Hisoka felt happy for her, she never saw Erina respect someone other than her and Shinzaemon-san.

…

Shinjiro finished preparing jars of peanut butter and jam for tomorrow and went on his to the room he was assigned to, he open the door and saw Gin Doujima, "Shinjiro Aragaki!", Shinjiro was terrified, did he find out about Kuromaru?. What he saw next was somewhat surprising, Kuromaru was licking at his face, "so you were the one who had Kuromaru!".

"Wait what. You now Kuromaru!", gin gave a small nodded and put the dog down on the ground, "yes, of course I do. He's the dog owned by a priest who lived down the street of the hotel. He would come walked Koromaru around the hotel".

"Wait do you mean was?', Shinjiro asked, it caused Koromaru the drop his ears and wine.

"The Priest died a week ago.", Gin told the teen, "So i decided to let Koromaru stay at the hotel grounds and keeping watch over him. Seeing he has liking towards you, mind taking care of him.".

"Yeah, i love dogs!", he answered the bald man as Koromaru came and licked him in the face.

"Very, good. I hope you are ready for tomorrow!', gin then left the boy with the dog. Shinjiro and Koromaru soon went to sleep on the same, to get ready for the next day.

…

 **On the plane** …

Miguel looked outside to window and saw japan , "I have arrived!".

…

 **Let you know I will not paired Shinjiro with Erina. It more like a older brother and younger sister relationship. So that she has someone to get support from.**

 **I still need votes on who paired up with Shinjiro Rin or Alice!**


	11. Dish 11

**I do not own Food wars or Persona…**

 **Thanks to the guest to correct my grammar…**

…

The day had finally come, shinjiro had gotten up early to set up his station, "Okay everything seems to be in order!".

"Oi, Shinjiro-senpai!", the beanie wearing teen turn to see Soma, "You ready for this challenge?".

Shinjiro smiled at him, "Hell yeah i am! I'm gonna knock this competition out of the park!". Soon, the challenge had started and customers came into the dining hall. They were visitors of the hotel, Shinjiro began cook his PB & J Omelette and display to the crowd.

A little boy and his mother came grab a plate. Both of them taste the omelette, "Wow this is amazing mister!", the boy complement on Shinjiro's Omelette. And soon more people came to taste more of Shinjiro's dish.

In a hour he was able to serve 200 dishes, before anyone else from Polar Drom. He soon decided to go around the dining hall and saw Soma who had only a couple dishes done. "Oi, Soma what going on? Why haven't you been getting eat your food?".

Soma looked up and saw Shinjiro staring down at him with a face of disappointment, "Shinjiro-senpai, it's..".

"I don't want to hear any excuses Soma!", Shinjiro lashed out at Soma, "You need to get your shit together and start making customers! Or Do want to face me again?'.

Soma looked at senpai and saw the seriousness in his eyes, 'Shinjiro-senpai right. I can't lose right here and now! I want to challenge him to a proper Shokugeki!', Soma got head clear, "Thanks, Shinjiro-senpai! But, can you do something for me?'.

"What is it?'.

"I want some encouragement!", Soma asked his senior needed something to make him go.

Shinjiro knew what him meant, "okay you want encouragement? You got it!", he reeled back his hand and slap Soma across his face, "GET A GRIP!".

A red mark was on Soma's right cheek, but had smiled on his face, "Thanks, senpai now I'm really fired up! And i'll make sure that I pass!".

Shinjiro smiled at his words and left him at his work. Erina saw this and was surprised how her nii-san was able to get Soma to continue cooking. His grandfather had said that shinjiro was a rider on black horse when he cooked, but today he became a **Mighty Shogun of Cooking**.

…

Shinjiro went to find a soda machine, to get a drink. When he did he found hispanic man having his hand trap inside, "umm can anyone help me?'.

Knowing that he was the only person here, "Don't worry man, I'll get you out of there!", he went up to man and quickly pulled him out. The hispanic cried tears of joy when he did, and with the soda he was reaching for in his hand.

The man looked at Shinjiro, "excused me are you Shinjiro Aragaki?", the teen stop in his steps and looked at the man. His entire aura felt completely different, Shinjiro knew he wasn't just an ordinary person.

"It seems that you are. My name is Miguel Sanchez.", he told Shinjiro calmly with a smile, he open his soda in which spread all over him, but still keep his smiled.

Shinjiro looked at him with a stun expression on his face, 'Did he notice there soda all over his face?', he looked at the spanish man.

'Okay, don't freakout. Try to remand cool', he place the soda on a nearby desk, "I have flew all the way to mexico to meet you. You have quite a commotion in the cooking world, the first Third year to pass the entrance exam of Totsuki.", Shinjiro continue to listen to Miguel not wanting to interrupt him since was trying hard to look cool, "I wish to challenge you to shokugeki after your break. I want to see if you the real deal~!".

Miguel turn around and soon put on distressful face, 'Good, I was able to challenge him. Now I need to go and find my room to wash! If only I know where that is?'.

Shinjiro didn't known how to react of what he just witness, but he felt the pressure of Miguel on challenging him, he would need to get more info on him. As luck had it he saw a familiar pink haired chef passing by, "Shinomiya-san!".

Shinomiya turn to see the third year student, "Shinjiro Aragaki. You finish already?".

…

"I see Miguel Sanchez is here in the hotel.", Shinomiya whispered to himself as Shinjiro explain his situation, "He's quite well known in the cooking world. His one of best chef in Mexico. He was grandfather who was a graduate Totsuki with director in his days as a student. He might want to have the challenge to test you".

"So Miguel Sanchez… wants me to have a Shougeki to test me?", Shinjiro was confused by what he was hearing. "Well if that his reason, I guess I'll accept. I never got a proper shougeki before.".

Shinomiya saw he was serious, "well now that you are done with your challenge come with me, I need some pair of hands with something.".

Shinjiro without question, follow the professional chef to help him.

…

Soma and others were able to complete their challenge in time. But, throughout the rest of the time at the camp they did not see Shinjiro for the rest of the camp. All them were worried that he failed a test and was expelled.

"Ahh I so worried about Shinjiro-senpai!", Megumi worried as everyone enter the main hall, "Did you think he got fried or something?".

"Nah, this Shinjiro-senpai were talking about you guys.", Soma try to eased everyone in the group, "He's probably in his room sleeping all day!".

Yuki punch Soma directly in the face, "Baka! Doesn't that mean he's got fried for not showing up to the challenges? Now, both him and Kuromaru will have to live off the street eatting nothing buts scrapes. Poor Kuromaru!", she bailed out her eyes.

"You got a live imagination, but should you be more concern with Shinjiro-senpai?", Shun asked the live animal expert. But, conversation ended when Dojima appear on the stage, everyone expected another challenge. To their delight it was a feast for all those who survive the camp, one of those was serving food was Shinjiro.

"Shinjiro-senpai!", every member of the polar dorm cheer for their senpai not being fried.

"Shinjiro-senpai we thought that you got fired", Marui explained to the third year student, "But, now we like to know why your serving food?".

"Oh, well after the buffet challenge I decided to go to my room, but bumped into Shinomiya.", Shinjiro clarified as he gave set down dishes, "He told me to help him and the others preparing the food for you guys as my final test and I got that to say it wasn't walk in the park.

"Woah really?", Soma generally surprise by his senior words. Shinjiro was probably one of the best chef in their dorm and of him having difficulty time helping their instructure was a shock.

"Well anyways enjoy your food! I tasted some of them and I got to say their the best I tasted", he finished setting up a table with different kinds of dishes. He left to go back to the kitchen, he enter and saw Shinomiya eating a dish. To his surprised it was one he made in his spare time, Beef Bourguignon.

"Shinjiro this dish is amazing!", the french chef praised the third year's dish, "How did you make this dish?".

Shinjiro only smiled, "Sorry it took me awhile to create this, so it's a trade secret!", causing Shinomiya little agitated, but understood that chef should be wary to release their recipes, "Man, I cook a lot of times at the orphanage, but i never been this tired before.".

Shinomiya continue to eat the Beef Bourguignon, "I see, if you continue to cook you must be prepared by having more stamina. I sugest try to cook dishes that requires long hours to complete in order to boost it.". Shinjiro acceted the advice and went his back to his room.

…

Shinjiron, Kuromaru and the rest of the polar dorm arrived at the lobby to leave. They were stop by the instructors, he was offer jobs by them, but simple turn them down. Soma went back to his room to get something while the others went on the bus. Koromaru slept on Shinjiro's lap as the rode back to the school.

…

At the school Isshiki Fumio, and Joichiro were enjoying the food by Soma's father, but a knock was heard. Isshiki was quite confused on who it was, since his juniors and Shinjiro are suposed to arrive for another hour and open the door. There stood a male teen around the same age of Shinjiro, with short silver hair and gray eyes with a bamd-aid above his left eye, "Excuse me is this were Shinji been staying? My name is Akihiko Sanada".

,,,

 **There we go I hope you favor and follow...**


End file.
